Becoming your Darkness
by red-feathers-pink-blossom
Summary: Daisuke's in the dark when it comes to his bizarre new school, but luckily he's found a friend Dark. Then there's a mad Krad, a strange Satoshi, and one week that will change their lives forever. You can't escape Daisuke! DAIXDARK YAOI R
1. Chapter 1:Accidents

**Chapter 1: Accidents**

----------

Daisuke Niwa stared at himself in the car wing mirror, finally having the courage to see how bad it was. The velvet maroon blazer, soft as feathers, with gold trimming, perfectly complimented his ruby red eyes and blazing hair. But Daisuke just saw a pale pathetic boy, cowering at the monster of a building in front of him.

"Darling, you look just lovely, everyone is going to love you. I know a new school may seem scary but-"

"Its fine!" Daisuke found himself screaming at his bewildered mother, Emiko.

Not wanting to have to cope with a laser beam glare from her, he thrust open the car door and sprinted through the intricately decorated black iron gates of Augusta's Academy for Boys. Daisuke felt as if he was being ripped apart from the inside, his inside knotted in fear. If he hadn't been so overcome with his emotions (and secretly fuming about the pink underpants Emiko had bought for him and made him wear that morning) perhaps he wouldn't have knocked into a boy holding a tray of food.

"AAAAAAAAAARRGH!" the boy holding the tray screamed, as a fish gleaming in sauce and an extremely sloppy chocolate pudding were squashed against Daisuke's chest.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" Daisuke gabbled, only to watch in horror as the dark haired boy before him fell to the floor and sobbed hysterically. Daisuke, too shocked for words, tryed to help the boy up.

"Look I'm sure its not so bad...um was that your lunch or something?" Daisuke gave the boy a warm smile. Suddenly, the boy jumped up and flung his arms round Daisuke, pressing his face against his neck. It was at this moment than Daisuke really noticed the boy's height. This guy was at least a few feet taller than him, and the long hair tickling his face was a delicious shade of purple. Then, Daisuke felt long warm breaths against his neck.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Daisuke squealed madly, pushing the boy off him. It was bad enough he had food all over his freshly bought uniform on his first day-and now this! Why did he live in a world of freak disasters!

"You scream like a girl!" the boy straightened up and grinned down at him. Daisuke stared at him in disbelief, jaw dropping. "You weren't crying!" he burst out, like an angry child that has just been told Santa Claus doesn't exist. "Well...duh!" the boy's eyes burned with amusement and this time he smiled to show perfect white teeth that could have rivaled a Hollywood actor. "God, your face, it was worth spilling the food. Of course that part wasn't planned. But when I saw your adorable little face I just couldn't resist!"

Daisuke was floored. Why is this happening! he screamed mentally, instantly forgetting the older boy's comment about his cuteness. He looked down at the unattractive splatter down his front and grimaced. He pictured the look of disappointment that would be on Emiko's face tonight when she'd seen how her "little baby" had ruined his first day. Then, images of his new classmates reactions filtered into his thoughts.

"Sooooo, I guess your new then," Dark said this as if he was talking to himself. Daisuke looked up and for the first time really took in his fellow student's appearance. The first thing of course was again, the hair, which he now saw in it's full glory, falling like a violet waterfall around his face. The boy was twiddling a strand with a finger in an extremely feminine fashion, which somehow Daisuke found entrancing. His skin, soft and fair, his fingers itched to touch, the full lips he wished to...

Daisuke bit his lip in frustration and closed his eyes, all too aware of the frantic beating of his heart. Damn, these first day nerves sure were having an affect on him. I should get away from this guy, he thought, and get to class. Then I can ask if I can clean myself up. In that moment, he rested in the darkness behind his eyelids and waited till the electric shock to his heart wore off.

He opened his eyes to find a pair of shocking purple ones staring straight back at him. "Wow," the tall guy leered, "you sure are a freak. There's no way you're gonna survive here on your own. There's a whole bunch of rules, school etiquette, a whole lot of prats...and of course him..." he trailed off, a hint of unease suddenly in his voice. "Oh damn. Krad is soooo gonna kill me!"

"Look, will you please just tell me where Classroom 13 is? I've had enough trouble from you." Daisuke glared at the sneering guy before him. "Oky doky. I've been trouble have I? Well, guess what you little brat, I'll show you exactly where Room 13 is, but first you gotta come with me and tell Krad what happened to his food!"

"No way! I'll just find my way on my own!" the red head retorted. The other boy's reply was a fit of giggles. "Yeah like you're gonna find your way in this place when you've never set foot in it before. It's so old-fashioned and retarded they won't even put up signs to show you where the toilets are, and everyone has gone to class. If you go on your own you are gonna end up 2 hours late with a bunch of crap on you! But..." his voice became softer, dangerously so, "If you come with me I can save your butt. What do you say?"

Daisuke's head was pounding; every word he had said had hit him like a drum. As much as he hated it, this random (though quite handsome) creep was his only ticket into surviving his first day at this crazy school. The pale face of the clock tower to his left read 8:55. He was already 10 minutes late. He couldn't afford to waste any more time. For, though this boy and no one else knew, Daisuke's presence at this school was not just to be educated. No, there was much more he had planned...

"Hello? Are you dead or something? What do you say?"

Daisuke sighed and admitted defeat. "Yes I'll do what you want. But on one condition. You have to be my friend and show me round the school and help me understand all that stuff you said earlier."

"Whatever," Dark lent into Daisuke and whispered in his ear, "I'm Dark Mousy." Then he rapidly kissed the boy on both cheeks, leaving them red where they had touched them.

"I'm Daisuke. So is that the way people do things around here?" Daisuke let a smile slip from him.

"No, that's just the way _I _do things around here."

And with that, Dark took Daisuke's hand and whisked him into the twilight world of Augusta's Academy.


	2. Chapter 2: Head Boy

-----------

**DaixDark SatoxKrad SHONEN-AI**

**_Italics_-Dark**

**Normal-Daisuke**

**Thank you very much to those who reviewed-it means such alot to me! It gives me the motivation I need, and I'm determined to finish this fic!**

**Pocky Whore-(nice name by the way!) Thanks so much for your review it's great to get a long one. Yeah I really wanted to get Dark right, he may have turned out a little twisted, but hey! I hope you enjoy this one too, poor Daisuke, there's even more fun.**

**The Yaoi Pimpette-I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Pleeeeeeeeeease review. Oh dear. I hope I don't sound too desperate.**

**This chapter came out kinda strange, not too much happens between Dark and Daisuke, but the story comes along a bit. Also there is the appearence of Krad, and hints of Satoshi.**

**This is my first fanfic, so if you don't like it I'll blame it on that. Hehe.**

------------

**Chapter 2: Head boy**

_Dark scuttled along dimly lit corridors, mentally cackling, relishing the feel of the young boy's hand in his own. He sure had got lucky today. A new guy with absolutely no clue. He was innocent, naive, trusting, and most intriguing of all was his peculiar good looks. Dark grinned to himself, yanking Daisuke so hard that he almost was propelled off the ground._

_"Hey don't do that!" the kid groaned from behind. He sounded pretty pathetic, as if he had given in to his fate off being carted around limply like a bag of potatoes. But Dark was not a man of mercy, his grip became so tight that when he released it a couple of minutes later, a large red mark was left on Daisuke's wrist. Dark played with his hair and surveyed his prey with hungry eyes. His flaming hair was tousled in a way that Dark thought was adorable, but his expression was gloomy. For a split second, the older boy felt a shred of guilt. He had deliberately been going round in circles, down the darkest and dingiest crevices of the school, for the last half hour. They could have been at the Head Boy's office in seconds._

------------

Oh great. Just brilliant. Today couldn't get any better! Daisuke's angry thoughts swarmed, a swarm of bees buzzing through him. First, he got splattered with somebody's meal, then he got kidnapped by this psycho, who obviously thought it would be fun to run round the school laughing like a lunatic. It was no wonder really though, this school was enough to make anyone mad. Daisuke had already decided that the place had been designed to make you nauseous and play with your mind. Twisting corridors, staircases that lurched up in spirals and hidden doorways flanked by spooky statues that wouldn't have looked out of place in a horror movie. Oh yeah, fabulous place for a school.

"Aaaaw, don't cry little baby!"

Daisuke grimaced at the sound of his captors voice, for although Daisuke had agreed to go along with this guy, he still felt like someone taken against their own will. This guy Dark was just as scary as everything else. Dark. What a stupid name.

"Oh look we finally made it here. If I remember rightly we passed this door about five times in our little jog around school." Daisuke had been avoiding the menacing gaze from Dark, but now turned to glare at him. The look he got back totally disarmed him. It was warm and kind.

"I'm soooo sorry little Dai, now how 'bout we have go and visit Krad. Then it'll be aaaalll better!" Dark voice swept over him, sweet as syrup. Daisuke didn't even notice his new nickname.

Before he knew it, he found himself flung into a room that was painfully brightly lit compared to the shadow world he had just come from. For a moment he stood there, blinking, unable to believe it. All this for a head boy?

-------------

_I love this room, Dark thought secretly to himself. It was just so damn beautiful, an artwork in itself. From the crystal chandelier on the ceiling to the plush rouge carpet nestled on the floor, this was a place of luxury, a spot of heaven amidst the hell. This is the kind of place where I belong, he thought. I should be surrounded by beautiful things._

_A gigantic snore echoed through the room, completely destroying the atmosphere and slashing away Dark's good spirits._

_"AAAAAH! What's that?" Daisuke squealed and clung to Dark's arm in fear. Dark sneered at him, but didn't complain._

_"Nothing to be afraid of, unless you're afraid of grouchy blondes."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It's Krad."_

_Dark led the way down to the far end of the room, Daisuke still clutching him and whimpering. There, seated on a magnificent winged armchair before an ornate oak desk, was a magnificent boy. Dark had to admit, he was pretty hot, but he knew too much about him to really like him. Still, that didn't stop him from infuriating the guy. Daisuke was staring at him, mouth wide enough to catch a few flies. Dark was surprised to feel a streak of envy. Well, Krad did have that affect on most people. Well, except just one person in particular. One blue-haired boy._

--------------

That's a guy? Looks like a girl, with all that long blonde hair glinting enchantingly in the glow from the fireplace. Even when he's sleeping, he looks strong and intimidating. Daisuke wasn't sure what to make of what he was seeing. Still, he may be pretty, but not quite as much as Dark. Daisuke suddenly realized what he had just thought and felt his face go as red as his hair. God, he really was going crazy. More to distract himself from the strange sensation he was having in his chest than anything else, he asked Dark about Krad.

"Why isn't he in class? How come he's here?" Daisuke looked up at Dark, perplexed. Dark shrugged.

"Recently the Headmaster has been calling him out of class, talking to him in his tower for hours. Now he's down here all the time. The bastard won't tell me why though, but I know something sure is going on. If only Sir Augusta could see him now, he's not being the teacher's creep as he usually is. I got landed with being his slave as a punishment."

"Punishment for what?"

"Ill tell you later."

Daisuke continued to gaze at the sleeping beast, a terrible sense of unease suddenly upon him, when suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He leaned across and pulled a pink scrap off paper out of a wad of scribbled pages. Elegantly written inside a small heart was two names.

Dark erupted into a fit of delighted giggles.

"Krad loves...Satoshi." Daisuke said aloud.

As if these were some magic words, the golden beast awoke.


	3. Chapter 3: Angels

--------------

**DaixDark SatoshixKrad SatoshixDai YAOI ( i kept on putting Shonen-ai before but I think this is really more yaoi)**

**Woweee its Chapter 3! I managed to update really quickly because it's the summer hols and basically I have nothing to do.**

**Once again thanks for reviews I'm so glad to get them. It helps to know what I'm doing right and to know if anyone actually likes my story!**

**So if you like this chapter please review-infact even if you don't like it!**

**FISHTaNK the Yaoi Fan: Yeah I think Krad suits "the golden beast". Thanks for the review!**

**animegurl088: Glad you thought it was good.**

**Now oooooooon with the next one.**

**I decided to scrap the whole Dark in italics thing because now I've got Krad and Satoshi coming in. I'll just use the little lines and have italics for like emphasizing stuff.**

** I got a bit carried away with this one so it's kinda long. Enjoy!**

-------------

**Chapter 3: Angels**

A boy sat at an easel, slowing and skillfully painting the canvas on it in shades of blue. His face was hidden in shadow, but his alarmingly bright blue hair glinted eerily in a small patch of golden light coming through a gap in the stone wall. The boy stopped for a moment to listen to the sound of pupils laughing and talking that trickled from a classroom nearby. His hand shook and he dropped the paintbrush.

"You shouldn't be so careless, Satoshi." A low, amused voice darted at him from the corner of the cell. Satoshi gingerly picked up the paintbrush, splashed it in the water and commenced painting again. This time, he used shades of yellow, gold, white and silver. Soon, he became lost in his work and time ceased to exist. Yet all the while his mind was in turmoil.

_Why is this happening? Why do they do this to me?_

He bit his lip in frustration, feeling the heat of Sir Augusta's gaze upon him.

_I hate this. I hate me._

"Are you finished Satoshi?" came the eager response to Satoshi finally setting down his paintbrush. Satoshi nodded and stared down at his fingers, coated in blue and yellow paint. Sir Augusta sidled up and surveyed the painting with little reptilian eyes.

"...yes very good. But somehow not quite right. It's perfect, but not perfect enough!"

_How does he know what's perfect enough? What does he know?_

"Very well Satoshi. Same time tomorrow." Satoshi immediately sprang from his stool like he was on a spring, desperate to get out of the small space that smelt of damp and breath in sweet fresh air. Sir Augusta, however, suddenly blocked the exit. His bloodshot eyes bulged down at him.

"Actually, Satoshi, I shall need you again today. Meet me at midnight at the clock tower. I also need the Head boy, Krad, so could you please go to his office and give him the message." Satoshi sighed and nodded once again, before dodging round the large bulk of the headmaster and as far away from him as possible. Reluctantly, he headed down towards the Office of Augusta's little prince, the Head boy. His little bitch, Satoshi thought with disgust. He had been working since early in the morning and was in no mood to face the worshipped Krad, but of course he had no choice.

------------

Meanwhile, the "worshipped Krad" was currently strangling Dark with his own golden ponytail.

"DIE!DIE!DIE!" he roared, shacking with rage and embarrassment, one hand cutting off Dark's oxygen the other hiding a small pink piece of paper.

"Daisuke! Help!" Dark rasped, floundering like a fish out of water. Daisuke did want to help him, but the hellish glare from the golden beast's eyes made him cower with fear. He was currently hiding behind an antique grandfather clock, it's soft ticking calming him like a lullaby. Krad's eyes were daring him to make a move. Daisuke made a noise like that of a squashed mouse.

-----------

Damn Dark! I had just nodded off, and was having a brilliant dream, when the biggest bastard in school comes in here with some little creep and wrecks it all! What's more now he's seen that bit of paper (note to self, shouldn't leave stuff like that lying around). Sure, Dark knows, but I can keep him quiet with cash. This pipsqueak doesn't look like much but he's still a danger to me.

Krad felt himself losing control, the black craziness about to grasp it's clawed hand around his mind. No, he wouldn't let Dark have the pleasure. Krad felt someone prising his fingers from Dark's neck. Without warning, he dropped Dark to the ground, where he lay gasping, like a fish released back into the water. Calm yourself Krad. Eyes closed. Now remember your dream.

_I was bored waiting in my room for Dark to return with the meal. I felt so hungry, but then it was Satoshi that brought the food in, and suddenly I had a different type of hunger. I licked my lips, he blushed. I wrapped my arms around him and plunged my tongue into his mouth. He gave into me. The kiss seemed to last forever, then we finally broke free. He smiled at me mischievously, then nipped my neck passionately. I moaned and moaned. He whispered in my ear, the words I wanted to hear..._

_"I love you Krad."_

-----------

Daisuke gave a sigh of relief. Somehow he had got Krad off of Dark. He looked down at Dark, his chest was heaving and his eyes were glazed. Krad seemed pretty out of it now, muttering to himself with a huge grin. Daisuke had no idea how this murderous maniac had managed to become Head boy.

"Are you ok Dark?"

Dark looked up at him, pupils dilated. His lips opened slightly, and Daisuke was shocked to see a strange look of longing on his face. But he must of imagined it, because the next moment Dark asked him to help him up. For perhaps the first time in his life, Dark was lost for words as he stood there staring at Daisuke.

----------

What the hell was that! God knows how, but Daisuke saved me from the mad Krad. He was looking down at me, these huge amber eyes so full of concern it made him look more adorable than I could possible imagine. I felt really strange, sort of dizzy, and then it looked like...Daisuke had wings.

I must be going crazy, some kind of hallucination I guess, after being strangled by the homicidal blonde. Yeah, that must be it, but just for a second, Daisuke sprouted ruby red wings.

Daisuke looked like an angel.

---------

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Satoshi combed through shining strands of hair with his fingers, then rubbed his eyes. This Krad guy better hurry up. He was missing hours of sleep and was desperate to get back to his dorm on the other side of school. Satoshi was a special exeption, he could have days off if he needed to.

From inside he could hear a lot of loud thumps and raised voices, it sounded like Krad had a pack of hounds in there. Eventually, someone had the decency to open the door, but it wasn't Krad.

It was a guy I had never seen before. He was quite short, with a very sweet face and hair the colour of a setting sun. Wow. This sure wasn't Krad, but who was he? Wait a minute, Satoshi shook himself, why do I care?

He was staring at me as if I had three heads, and I was probably giving him the same look. There was a very uncomfortable silence drifting out from the room.

"Ahem, um, is Krad in there? I have a message for him from Sir Augusta."

"He suuuuuuuuure is!" someone called delightfully from within. I cursed to myself. Could this day get any worse? Now I have to deal with two creeps instead of one. Dark and Krad. What lovely pair.

Satoshi brushed past Daisuke to get into the room. The redhead blushed, which for some reason made the blue-haired boy grin.

---------

SATOSHI VISION

Oh great, it's the two greatest creeps in school, Dark the dirty thief and Krad the dirty bitch. Dark is grinning his face off, he looks like all his Christmas' have come at once. Krad looks the exact opposite. Actually he looks like he might die. Not only that, but he's beet red. I bet Dark has been making his life hell. Good, I hope he feels like I do now. I hope they both burn in hell. They look like demons already.

---------

DAISUKE VISION

Wow, I never realised how great these two looked together. Side by side, against the huge fireplace, one golden beast and one dark one. Dark is mischievous and Krad is just plain mad. They are complete opposites, light and shadow. They look so heavenly, like angels.

--------

Dark couldn't believe it. This day was really rocking for him. First Daisuke his little discovery, and now Krad and Satoshi in the same room, peices of a game that he could play with. He would show no mercy to Krad, his neck still burned from his iron grip. Time to have some fun.

"Oh look who it is! It's Satoshi, Krad's boyfreind!"

--------

Krad could feel himslef slipping out of control. His face felt like it was about to burn off. Shaking, shaking, shaking.

Oh my god. Dark, you bloody bastard I am going to cut you into little pecies and...

--------

Dark shouldn't have done that, Daisuke thought to himself. He could see a familiar insane glint in Krad's feline eyes again. He was getting more and more uncomfortable staying with Dark, he was using him like a toy. He wished he could just get away and find his classroom. He looked at the grandfather clock nervously.

10 0' clock! He was now over an hour late. Oh no, his teacher was going to grill him and fry him to a crisp. This first day was turning out to be a complete nightmare.

--------

What.The.Hell. Satoshi glared at Dark, then at Krad, whose face was now so red it had gone purple. Well, whatever, he didn't care. He wasn't going to indulge them with a reaction.

"OK. Fine . Krad you need to meet Sir Augusta at the clock tower at midnight tonight. He wants to talk to us."

"Why!" Dark demanded, his smile dissolving into a suspicious scowl.

"And why on earth would I tell the guy who stole my artwork and trashed my room in the process?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"YOU STOLE MY ANGELS PAINTING! MY PERFECT PAINTING!"

Woops. Well, that was a bit of a reaction. Satoshi's voice echoed round the room, an angry torrent. He turned round to see the red-headed stranger with his hands plastered over his ears, looking thoroughly miserable.

"I'm...sorry about that," Satoshi murmured, "Um, why are you here anyway."

He looked up at me, huge eyes pleading for help.

"I'm new today. Dark promised to show me the way to my classroom but he hasn't got round to it yet."

Daisuke felt a shot of guilt in the stomach, when he saw the expression of hurt on Dark's face.

"What Classroom are you looking for?"

"Classroom 13, look it doesn't matter actually-"

"That's my classroom. I can take you there now."

----------

Dark watched in horror as Daisuke accepted Satoshi's help and followed him out of the room. He suddenly realized what a mistake he had made, treating Daisuke like that. He didn't know why, but he felt terribly lost without him, even though it was Daisuke that was the new kid and not him.

"This is all your fault!" Krad spat at him, "Now my Satoshi is going to go off with that little runt of yours."

"So?" Dark turned away, the image of the angel Daisuke still burning in his mind.

"Did you see the way they looked at each other?" Krad spluttered.

For the second time that day, Dark was lost for words.

------------

I hope you liked it. Is it worth continueing?


	4. Chapter 4: Demons

----------

**DaixDark SatoshixKrad SatoshixDaisuke YAOI**

**Once again, thanks so much for reviews. I know you are a busy person, with much to do, but plllllllleeeeaaaaseeeeee review! does big puppy dog eyes Did that work? I know it would work for Daisuke, but probably not for me sobs**

**fan girl 666: Hehehe yeah it's funny those guys are always getting into trouble. Thanks for the review I'll keep this going!**

**FISHTaNK the Yaoi Fan: YOU REVIEWED AGAIN! Yahoo! Krad's evil but I love him, I love all of them too! Hmmm...maybe the wings do have significance...**

**Summertime201: Wow thanks. Here's the next one!**

**Well, well. It's Chapter 4. I've tried to sort of hurry it along a bit because the guys were just stuck being mental in Krad's office. Well, now everyone's being mental! There is no escape Daisuke!**

----------

**Chapter 4: Demons**

_7 years ago_

"Come here, Daisuke."

Daisuke reluctantly abandoned his toy truck and skipped up to his mother Emiko, smiling brightly with an innocence that only a child could have. But Daisuke would not have this innocence for much longer. Soon it would trickle away, beyond his control, like water slipping through his fingers.

"You shouldn't play so long out here in the sun, darling. You don't want to tire yourself." Emiko was forever warning her son in some way. Daisuke would just nod and giggle, hardly listening to a word she said. He would regret this.

"I'm fine mummy! Let me go play!"

"No. You have to come inside now. It's important Daisuke. I've told you, you can't just run around madly like all the other children. You have to be careful, grow up a little." Emiko's voice had a razor edge to it and cut through little Daisuke's sunny thoughts. Above them, steel grey storm clouds suffocated the face of the sun. The garden now leered with shadows.

Inside Daisuke's head, the very same thing was happening. Storm clouds emerged and lighting flashed behind his eyes.

"I DON'T WANT TO GROW UP! I DON'T WANT TO BE NORMAL! YOUR'E STUPID MUMMY!" Daisuke infantile voice squeaked loudly, if slightly pathetically. Little Daisuke was surprised. Emiko was everything to him, he never shouted at his mother. He looked up slowly, eyes primed to drop an explosive look of cuteness. Then, he realized his mummy was holding something in her hand.

"You need to calm down Daisuke, here, Mummy's just going to give you this injection and-"

Daisuke was deaf to her. He only saw it. The terrifying spur of the needle. A strange, bestial instinct told him that this was wrong, very wrong.

"Come here honey."

_No. No. No._

"Baby, we have to do this."

_I'M NOT YOUR BABY!_

"...Daisuke?"

_Wait-what was that voice, who was that voice, who am I?_

"DAISUKE! OH MY GOD NO!"

All he could see, all he could taste, all he could smell. Blood. The beast inside him was eating him up, tearing at the flesh in his back.

Daisuke didn't hear his mother's voice after that. All he could hear was a scream echoing through his skull. A scream that belonged to someone else.

Then out they burst.

_His wings._

-----------

Satoshi tried to steal a look at Daisuke without the other boy realizing. He had been staring at a stuffed bird on the teacher's desk for the past few minutes, without blinking. Something was up. Just a guess.

Daisuke had finally made it to Classroom 13, which to him had become some unattainable paradise in the time he had had to endure with Dark and Krad. Quite frankly, it was a bit of a disappointment. To say their Teacher had unusual taste was a bit of an understatement. She had personally "decorated" the classroom with deceased wildlife. This included a swan, a crow, three weasels, a hedgehog, and most disturbing of all, a stuffed Deer hiding in the back of the classroom. The worst thing really was the smell.

Satoshi chuckled to himself, briefly reliving the moment when the two of them had stepped into Miss. Squawkers menagerie. The teacher herself almost dropped the books she were carrying on seeing Satoshi, who she didn't expect to see more than once a week. The rest of the class had looked just as shocked, but this turned to excitement at the sight of Daisuke. Getting a new class mate was almost unheard of at Augusta's. More familiar was the sight of a pupil running joyfully out of the wrought iron gates, never to return again.

What are they looking at? Satoshi blazed with annoyance, noticing that he wasn't the only one staring at Daisuke. About half the form were, eyes glinting with more than friendly interest. Damn it, how dare they place their dirty sights on my precious Daisuke. Wait a second-"my precious Daisuke!" Why the hell had he thought that? Satoshi could feel his ordinary cold, hard complex on the outside beginning to evaporate. This...Daisuke was like nothing he had ever seen before. It wasn't just his beautiful, perfect porcelain face, it was something else entirely. Something on the inside. Daisuke was a magnet that, no matter how hard he tried, Satoshi was desperately attracted to. I don't like guys! He screamed to himself. But the lustful Demon inside of him purred at the sight of Daisuke.

"Heeey, Daisuke. You're so hot, wanna come to my dorm tonight. It's room 108 if you're interested?" The most popular guy in class, Takeshi, was piercing Daisuke with a radiant smile. Satoshi thought for a moment he had gone mad. What! Takeshi! He doesn't like guys? Daisuke had finally been dragged out from his own little world, and was looking at Takeshi in a mixture of disbelief and fear.

"No, he's not interested. He's going to be in my room tonight!" Another guy had sauntered up, licking his lips at Daisuke.

"Shove off, he's mine!" And another.

"No mine!" And another.

Satoshi watched, open-mouthed, as the classroom descended into complete chaos.

What's with this day!

Daisuke has changed everything.

-------------

Dark hurried back towards Krad's little kingdom, where the said golden prince was currently smashing up various priceless objects. So much for trying to keep calm. That guy really does has some issues, Dark thought darkly (a/n yeah i know!) to himself, but then everyone does.

_Everyone has their inner demons._

Shaking himself out of the depression that was vaguely lingering around him, he took a tighter grip on the food tray he was holding and increased his speed. Hopefully the noodles and white chocolate fudge cake he had expertly stolen right under the school Chef's nose would tranquilize Krad. Unfortunately, this wasn't likely.

_Satoshi...and Daisuke..._

-------------

_I HATE YOU DARK! I HATE YOU!_

_I HATE THAT LITTLE GINGER RUNT! GRRR GINGER!_

_I HATE YOU..._

No I don't hate Satoshi. I love him, dammit. But what does he see in that orange oddball! He's only been here 5 seconds and yet everyone is falling over each other to serve the little snob. Ok, I have Dark serving me, but so what he has to. Come to think of it, even Dark is hot for him. I've never seen him look at anyone like that. Sure, he's had fickle fancies, a few crushes, some people to mess around with. Never once did he really look at them, really take the time to care for how they feel. It was like he was completely giving in to Daisuke, Daisuke who is younger and weaker. Daisuke over-powered him. Dark thought he was the once who was pulling the trick, who was making the steal. Infact it was Daisuke who was the better thief. He's stolen Dark's heart already, and he hasn't even noticed it yet.

But...surely Satoshi wouldn't let that happen?

Satoshi wouldn't give in that easily.

------------

Daisuke felt like getting down on the floor and digging, hoping he might be able to somehow get away from the current situation. His new classmates had now decided to shower him with gifts. There were several origami animals made out of exercise book pages, a vase of flowers from goodness knows where and one of the stuffed birds awkwardly cramped onto his small wooden desk. The History lesson had been completely abandoned. Miss. Squawker was staring absent-mindedly on him with a goofy smile on her face.

"So are you gonna go out with me Daisuke?" Daisuke could feel himself glowing red with embarrassment. What really got him was the fact that he had only been in the classroom for a few hours, and somehow everyone was obsessed with him. Even though Krad's meal was still down his front, giving him a fishy perfume. That's it! It must be the food, they've put something in the food. That's why they're all raving bonkers.

Daisuke glanced over at Satoshi, giving a forced grin. Satoshi didn't return it. He looked like he had completely crumpled from within; his eyes were dull, like a pair of broken light bulbs.

---------------

I'm not jealous, Satoshi told himself, that's not what this burning feeling is inside of me. I feel like the demon inside of me will rip those guys to shreds, the way they can just idly talk like that to Daisuke. No it's not that. I 'm just hungry. Yes, hungry.

---------------

"I'll fight you for him!" Daisuke shot round, to witness the beginning of a full class battle. The pupils had become one large maroon mass, like a huge bouncing ball knocking over chairs, desks and the stuffed Deer.

Daisuke felt his heart begin to droop.

A chair flew across the classroom with amazing force and knocked Daisuke to the ground. He groaned, head pounding, only to see that more desks and chairs had crashed down on top of him. The weight knocked the air from his lungs, he was desperately gagging for scraps of air.

Why isn't anyone helping me? I can't call out for help. I can't breath. Satoshi?

_**SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!**_

------------

"Feeling better?" Dark purred, putting on the joker act.

"Yes, I suppose." Krad looked down at his hands. Still shaking. The fork he was holding jittered against the side of the plate. Dark raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't be like this." Krad felt himself drifting into a sea of inerrableness as he replayed his swift meeting with Satoshi in his mind once again. Dark paced up and down the room, forgetting about his mask of mischief for a moment.

"You really like that little runt, don't you."

Dark ceased pacing. He stopped, but didn't turn round to face Krad.

"Maybe I do."

Krad bared a cold grin. He was surprised Dark had admitted it.

"Now, you will come to know how it feels to be totally devoted to someone who doesn't even care you exist." His voice dripped with poison. Dark felt a burning in his heart, a feeling of both pleasure and pain.

"I don't love him," he lied between gritted teeth, "I don't care for anyone but myself. He's just a toy."

"No Dark," Krad had come up behind Dark now, placed a finger on his cheek, "He is the one who shall play with you, shall manipulate you. We are both cursed with our love, we are the demons, this is our hell. They are the angels, soaring above us, forever out of reach."

Dark flicked Krad's hand away. Inside he was bubbling with rage, madness.

"I'm not going to be like you Krad, we are forever different." Dark suddenly forced his voice to be bright and cheery, "You are taking this so seriously. It's just a bit of fun."

_**SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!**_

Dark stood rigid, adrenaline running through his veins. Fear ensnared his heart. Daisuke, Daisuke his voice! I can feel his pain!

"Daisuke's in trouble!"

Dark did not wait for Krad's morbid reply; he flew from the room, and ran faster than he had ever done in his life.


	5. Chapter 5: A kiss or two

----------

**DaixDark SatoshixKrad SatoshixDai YAOI**

**Yup, this is a slightly later update. I felt extremely lazy and I still do now.**

**FISHTaNK the Evil Fangirl: I am extremely grateful to you! You review every time! Aaaaw, Daisuke the little ginger runt! I know that chapter was a tad strange I must have been on something at the time. I loved that Krad and Dark bit too. Hehe**

**Ooooh ahhh Chapter 5 yes! That's half way to 10 (I'm so clever). I'm not sure how long this is gonna be but I know I definitely want to get to 10 chapters at least.**

**Please review! And eeeenjoy!**

--------

**Chapter 5: A kiss or two**

One word:

_Daisuke_

One person:

_Daisuke_

One voice:

_Daisuke_

Daisuke, oh Daisuke. I could feel your pain; hear you cry out with it. I was so afraid, so afraid that something could have happened to you. I have never felt like that before, such a cold, curdling feeling in my blood, pumping through my heart. Why is this happening? The reality is I hardly know you, yet since that moment when we first met I have been dreaming. Dreaming of you and me. This isn't possible. Yet I knew from the very moment I saw you. Is this what they call...

---------

"It was love at first sight!" squealed a small teenage girl, far more loudly than it should have been possible. The other girl turned away from her sister and made gagging noises. How the hell could she like that pervert? Really, even though they were twins, they were so different. They had the same glossy dark hair, the same large eyes and femininely pretty faces. Sure, Risa had longer hair and had a fetish for short skirts, whereas Riku preferred jeans and converse. Even so, most ignorant people would presumed they were exactly the same. How wrong they were. Risa and Riku were mirror images of each other, but they were stuck in different worlds.

"I can't believe we're bunking off school for this," Riku yawned widely and tugged at her jeans. Risa ignored the comment and put her nose firmly in the air. Her sister was such a freak, she didn't know anything about boys or clothes or makeup. In Risa's opinion, these were the most important things in life. She flicked her hair and smiled in anticipation of seeing her latest crush.

Riku glowered at her sister, who looked extremely odd in the current circumstances. Risa had drifted into one of her day dreams, with a very disturbing look of delight on her face. Because of this, she hadn't noticed that the heels of her bright pink stilettos were incrusted in the mud in which they were crouching, behind a bush. Riku grimaced at her sister's outfit. A tight black lace strappy top that left nothing to the imagination and a scrap of material which was probably meant to be a skirt, but could easily be mistaken for a belt. Two hoop earrings poked out of her glossy mane at the ears, and the air around her was saturated with a cheap perfume she had doused herself with that morning.

Whoever Dark Mousy was, she felt very sorry for him.

---------

Daisuke's body could no longer take the strain. As hard as he fought, he couldn't hold on to consciousness. His vision had blurred into a mass of bright colours, like paint that's ran and mixed together. Over the beating of his blood in his ears he could barely hear anything. As the world slipped into darkness, though he was hardly aware of it, he muttered one word.

"Dark..."

---------

In his panic, Dark had taken several wrong turnings, knocked into a couple of terrified students and ran through several classrooms before he finally found it. Of course, the room had no sign, but he remembered this one for the horrible odor drifting out from within. He stopped for a second, clutching at his ribs, which felt like they would burst through his skin. He slowly looked up, and was horrified to see a flash of gold.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dark demanded to the golden haired boy leaning against the wall opposite. Krad batted his eyes back at him like a contented cat. He had completely transformed from earlier. He was now smug and effortlessly handsome, in his element.

"You'd better hurry Dark. No one has noticed that the little runt's about to be squashed." He smiled at Dark icily. With no time to ask any more questions, Dark burst into the classroom. Nobody seemed to notice him. Dark gawped in disbelief at the state of the place. The teacher was whimpering under her desk, the pupils looked like they were having their own version of world war three and the chairs and desk were piled up in a tangled heap at the centre of the room. Dark blanked it all out, searching for the only person in the world he truly cared about. Then he saw them. Satoshi was leaning over the limp body of Daisuke.

--------

Oh no, oh my god. Daisuke, I'm sorry. Satoshi's inside stung with guilt. Why the hell hadn't he helped him sooner? He'd just sat there, staring as more and more chairs and desks crushed down on Daisuke's small frame. He'd been frozen, heart thundering, his mind screaming for him to do something. But he had done nothing. Satoshi's eyes stung with tears. Now, he was barely aware of what he was doing. Daisuke was unconscious. He lay him flat on his back. Held his chin back. Daisuke's soft, ruby red lips opened. Now, it was Satoshi's brain that was paralyzed. He just bent down, oh so slowly, his mouth slightly open. It came to rest on Daisuke's.

--------

Dark for a moment was outside of his body, only watching, unable to reach out and stop. Suddenly a wail escaped him, breaking through his body.

"DDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIISUUUUUUUUKKKKKEEE!" Dark rocketed across the classroom and flung Satoshi aside as easily as if he were a soft toy, incandescent with rage. Shaking, he held the body of the boy he loved in his arms and ran from the room.

--------

Krad frowned at the sound of Dark screaming the runt's name. He sounded like the one in pain, not Daisuke. He wondered wearily what had happened, then his mind came to rest on something far more attractive to him. Satoshi is in there, he mused blushing to the empty corridor, I wonder what he's doing?

It was probably best for the well-being of the entire school that he didn't know.

Dark crashed out of the room, just as quickly as he had come in, making Krad jump. Krad just stared at Dark. He was pale and tears were flowing down his cheeks, unchecked. It was clear to see that Dark was distraught. And there was Daisuke, sleeping peacefully in his arms. For once, Krad had no snide remark to throw at Dark. He turned away, as if it was something he shouldn't of seen. He waited for Dark's footfalls to fade away.

"W-where is Daisuke?" Krad jolted at the sound of Satoshi's voice and spun around, face already burning. The face he met was darkened, the boy's bright blue eyes were glittering in a way that made the hairs on the Krad's neck stand on edge. "Uuum, er, they, er went off somewhere," Krad reeled at the fact that he had just formed some kind of sentence to Satoshi. Then his insides burned at the mention of Daisuke's name. Thankfully, it was quickly forgotten.

"Oh.Right." Satoshi glowered at Krad. Some help. Krad bored his eyes at Satoshi. He may have been creepy, but he was still absolutely beautiful. Satoshi's strangeness just intrigued him more. The boy was about to leave when Krad's mouth found more words.

"It's lunch in a minute, er, right?" A little voice inside of Krad's head asked him if he was insane.

"Yeah, so?" Satoshi barely turned round.

"Um, would you like, to, er, to, er, to hang?"

Silence filled the corridor. Satoshi turned round and for the first time met Krad's eyes. The effect was a small explosion in the older pupil's chest.

"Sure. We can go to my dorm."

Krad nearly fainted. (A/N Perhaps this would be a good thing. Satoshi could do CPR on him too!)

---------

Daisuke's head had been full of a blinding, heavy, confusing darkness. Suddenly, it began to fade away, a fog blown aside by the wind. Bright colours attacked his eyes. Then, he could see a face. A face he knew, a very handsome face actually, with violet eyes and hair.

"Dark?" he groaned and tryed to sit up, but a fierce pain in his side warned him not to. So now I'm injured? What a crazy day. Wait, I remember now...the desks and the crazy people. I remember calling and nobody coming. But now Dark's here with me. Dark must have saved me.

"Dark, did you save me?" Daisuke could see properly now, and glanced around, realizing they must be in a toilet. A very strange toilet at that. Daisuke ignored this for a moment and turned his attention back to Dark.

Daisuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dark wasn't Dark, at least not the Dark he had ran into that morning. The usual mischievous glint in his eyes was absent, and the two deep purple pools were filled with tears.

"Dark!" Daisuke felt his heart tug with sorrow. "I'm sorry, look don't worry about me I 'm fine!" Dark smiled down at him sadly and looked away.

"I gave you my blazer," Dark mumbled tonelessly, "I'll get yours washed. But for now you can just wear mine." Daisuke peered down at himself. He was swamped in it. Dark looked strangely bare just in his cream shirt. Daisuke could feel his arms around him , it made him feel safe and warm. I like this, he thought.

"Look, I'm so sorry about all of this." Dark voice suddenly sprang from the silence, "I'm sorry I was so stupid with you and didn't take you to your class straight away. I 'm sorry I joked around with you and got you into this mess. It's all my fault and I 'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

----------

Daisuke looked so shocked at what I said, but I didn't want to take them back. Strangely, I wasn't angry at anyone but myself.

"Dark of course I want to be your friend!" He exclaimed, his eyes glowing, sparks from a fire. His face was lit up, my angel.

"Really?"

"Yes" You know Dark...I actually kind of missed you when I went with Satoshi. I know we've just met but somehow, I feel really attached to you. You make me feel safe here, and that's something I desperately need!"

He reached up and wiped my eyes with his hand. I immediately straightened up and put on my infamous grin. I was Dark Mousy the brilliant thief once more.

"Thanks for saving me from that madness back there as well!" he smiled up at me, his voice sounded like a song to me. Then what he said grated into me. He didn't know what Satoshi, what Satoshi had stolen. He had stolen a kiss from Daisuke. _My Daisuke_. If that little creep thought he was going to get away from it then he was very wrong.

"Yeah, I came to your rescue my damsel!" Daisuke chuckled at this, cuter than ever. Damn, he felt so nice in my arms.

"I love you so much Daisuke!"

The moment I said it I slapped my hand over my mouth. It just came out. Oh my god he's staring at me. I can feel my cheeks burning. Oh no, oh no.

"You love me?" Daisuke had gone the colour of his hair.

"Got ya!" I screamed, laughing like it was some big joke. Daisuke immediately burst out laughing too. God, that was a close one!

"I love you too Dark!" he cooed, and suddenly reached up and pecked me on the lips!

Our faces glowed with embarrassment.

"Got ya!" he shrieked, giggling wildly like a little kid.

------------

"Risa, this is crazy!" Riku whispered fiercely to her sister, who as usual was ignoring her and sashayed off on front of her. "Look, see! We can get in through that window!" A pink taloned finger pointed to a small circular window on the ground floor of Augusta's academy. Risa pranced daintily up to it and pointed again and again wildly.

"Look it's open!" she squealed. Grudgingly, Riku looked and sure enough, an extremely odd room was visible within. The wallpaper was a deep blood red, and several gloomy paintings of the academy glared out from their golden frames. A small fountain played in the centre of the circular room, on a black and white checked floor like a chessboard. Around the edge of the room were cubicles. "It's a toilet!" Riku gasped.

-----------

Dark stopped laughing abruptly and became very still, listening intently. Daisuke looked up, concerned.

"What is it?"

Dark put a finger to his lips.

"Look it's open!" an annoyingly high pitched voice squeaked excitedly from outside. For a moment, Dark thought a mouse had learned to speak. Then he saw the face of the speaker.

"It's a toilet!" Another girl, voice and face identical to the first, except not nearly as annoying.

A bead of sweat trickled down Dark's brow.

"Of course it is Rik-OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" the voice of the girl sliced through the air, cracking heads. Dark was as white as a ghost, staring at a flushed and excited twin.

His worst nightmare.

_Risa Harada!_

------------

OK, I didn't plan at all for the twins to come into the story, but I make this up as I go along(you can I tell bet) and they sort of slotted in! So, do you hate it or love it? Do you think I should make the twins part of the story? **Review** and tell me what ya think!


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

DARKXDAI KRADXSATO DAIXSATO YAOI

Ok, I know, I know. It's been I while, but worry not, I have not deserted this story so that it will crumble to dust. There would be no fun in that! Besides, as an author here I have the right to put these characters in the most ridiculous situations possible. Let's torture them shall we? (don't fear, I have some mercy).

Violet Garnets: Just wait Risa is going to get even trashier!

FISHTaNK the Evil UglyDoll: You're my best reveiwer! Just love the name! I'm glad it was a good reaction on th last one, hope you like this one too. I got volume 11 for christmas and I felt exactly the same way.

animefreak121: Thanks for reveiwing

evilgoddess1990: Yup, Risa ruins everything but I won't let her ruin this story!

The Oblivious Captain Anna: Glad you liked it

Zaidee: There shall be more!

ehblahbing: Hmmmmm interesting idea. Don't worry the twins will always have minor roles.

asara kaden: Thanks, I love the word "awesome"

Sonicmetal Alchemist: Another brilliant name. It's nice to know that others write in the same way!

Ripuku: Oh yes, death to Risa. I'll see what I can do.

Rio Hime: Thankyou so much for your review it inspired me to start writing this again. But please, no head explosions-I don't wanna be a murdrer! Your fish and cat sound cool I have a really fat fish lol

This chapter is going to be very long to make up for the huge gap. I really apologize but it's been difficult to do this, though I've wanted to since I updated last!

The ending of the chap is strange and not with the whole D.N.Angel YAOI thing (or so it would appear mwahahahahahaha, ahem), but please bear with me! It'll make sense eventually...

**Nightmares**

------------

Their footsteps echoed against the perfectly polished marble floor. It was the restricted west wing of the school, an area excluded only for esteemed students and the headmaster himself. Compared to the east wing, which constantly smelt of cheese and was tattooed in graffiti, this "residential" area was the lap of luxury. Wreathed in gold walls, each ceiling a biblical scene, you could be forgiven for thinking you had stepped into a palace. In the black and pink veins of the marble, two figures were reflected. It was a rare and beautiful thing-two people who were beautiful enough to compliment their surroundings, but neither of them were awed by it.

-----------

Satoshi hung his head, completely exhausted. Tell me again, he asked himself, why I am taking a stranger who is known for his murderous outbursts to my dorm? I guess it's because I just don't even have enough energy to be impolite. Huh, a new thing for me. Well it has been a long time since I've slept, infact it's been so long I can't even remember. No, I don't even have the strength to be all angsty about Daisuke. I guess that particular drama must be saved till later.

Satoshi groaned to himself as a fresh sting went through his eyes. He didn't notice the other pair that never left him, that watched his every move like it was a skilful dance. He just kept on walking, listening to the rhythmic noise of their feet against the cold stone-

SMACK!

Satoshi had walked right into his own door

-----------

Risa felt like she was going to explode. If it wasn't for a shred of dignity that she had still retained somehow, she probably would have just hurled herself at Dark. No, there would be time for that later, when there was less people around. She attempted to slide gracefully through the window, towards her precious Darky, but something was stopping her.

"Risa! Are you crazy! That is a BOY'S toilet!"

"I KNOW ISN'T IT GREAT!" she called gleefully back at her twin, who was desperately holding onto her, "Oh just let go Riku!"

With that, she tumbled head first into Sir Augusta's academy, onto a rather unhygienic toilet floor. Hastily preening herself, she noticed that some of her skirt still remained snagged on the window.

"RISA!" Riku bellowed from outside. Now, her twin was not only in a boy's school but she was even more half-naked than she was before. Risa, however, was preoccupied. The strange thing was, the two boy's had completely vanished.

-----------

Daisuke had no idea why they were there, but he and Dark were now hiding in one of the toilet cubicles. One of his "friend's" slender hands had been delicately placed over his mouth to stifle any resistance. Daisuke watched the strain in Dark's deep glittering eyes, narrow in disgust. When they heard that girl, the one who sounded like a strangled Minny Mouse, fall into the room Daisuke felt the pressure of Dark's body even closer to him. He could feel his heart beating against him, smell his ethereal fragrance. Daisuke couldn't breathe, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the hand or something else.

The other girl had now entered the room as well, though it sounded like she hadn't done so with as much difficulty as her sister.

"Risa what were you thinking! We are going to get in so much trouble-and for what? This time you've gone too far…uh…Risa?"

A cascade of sobs was heard, the noise was even more ear-splitting than when Satoshi had shouted at Dark before. Daisuke was now convinced that the girl was psychotic. It didn't worry him really, it just sorted blended in with everything else. In fact , she would fit in perfectly at this school.

"Oh, Riku, Dark has gone! He's abandoned me!" the banshee wailed through a storm of tears.

"No he hasn't. He's in that cubicle over there with another boy."

Risa thought she was going to explode.

----------

"Damn it," Dark cursed softly, his panic rising. One was bad enough, but the two were a complete nightmare. Riku was decent enough, but Risa could ruin everything for him. Just when he had gotten close to Daisuke, just when he had been enjoying Daisuke's smiles. She ruined everything. The sweet sensation of Daisuke's lips replayed, a light dusting of a blush sprinkled across his features. The thought that he could never have that again terrified him. Dark hadn't been really scared of anything for a very long time, he was all too aware how out of character he was. Daisuke had that effect.

"Dark?" he looked down to see himself reflected in the richness of those eyes, like red mirrors, "What are we going to do?"

He didn't have time to answer. A pair of dark eyes, shining like beetles and laced with long mascara eyelashes was peering at them from under the door.

"What are you doing in there?" came a squeal.

"I'm taking a piss, what do you think!" Dark threw his words at her like bricks.

"What, together?"

Alright, that was it. Expertly, he flung Daisuke over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Woah Dark what are you-"

Down went the door, and the girl peeping under it. He saw a flash of contempt from the older twin, but was out of the room too quickly to register it. On autopilot, he just followed the smell of food towards the kitchens, hoping that Risa Harada was not a good runner. Once again, Daisuke had surrendered his will, and was being bashed around like a bag of potatoes.

-----------

Satoshi just surrendered himself to whatever was moving him. He was so tired, he didn't care. Whatever it was, it was pretty strong. His head was rested against a warm body, a hand floated through his hair gingerly, as though checking for something. Then, he fell into a soft bed, the duvet a feathered beast up to his neck. Into a spiral of nothing…

"I'm sorry Satoshi, you can't sleep, you might have concussion," a deep voice, tinged with sadness. Who was that? Like rusty doors his eyes grudgingly opened. The shock sent chills through his entire body. It was Krad, but he wasn't in a bed. He was cradled in the golden-haired boy's arms…and his wings…

------------

Daisuke slurped the noodles noisily, ravenous. He looked over at Dark, who was eyeing him with an amused expression.

"Whoever thought such a small thing could eat so much," the naughty tone in his voice had re-emerged. Daisuke was relieved he was back to having an inflated head. Dark was eating with one hand, while spinning and catching another pair of chopsticks in the other. He felt like the showing off was a compliment to him, that Dark wanted to impress him. Sat on cardboard boxes in the kitchen storage room, they ate Dark's latest stolen prize. Daisuke would usually reject anything stolen, but for some reason he just couldn't say "no" to Dark. A little devilish voice inside his head said, "Oh yes, Daisuke, you wouldn't say no to anything Dark wanted to do with you."

"Hey that's not-" Daisuke's cheeks bloomed red when he realised he had been talking out load. Dark had briefly paused his performance, "What are you talking about, Dai?"

"Er, nothing,um yeah, so why were you so scared of that girl?!" he feebly tried to cover up his embarrassment, and interrupt the ringing in his head of Dark saying the word "Dai".

"Oh, well," Dark resumed the twirling, "Basically, she's a stalker, but not your ordinary stalker. She's the type that will literally do anything to get close to you. Even spy on you in the toilet, as you saw before,"

"Wow, so she must really like you, huh," he avoided the blank stare from Dark and concentrated on the next noodle.

"Yes, but obviously I don't like her,"

"I bet you've had loads of girlfriends though," somehow the food didn't taste so good anymore.

"Well…sure." an uncomfortable answer.

The atmosphere was so tense, Daisuke could barely swallow. Why on earth did he feel so bitter about the fact that Dark had girlfriends, why was he jealous? The most important question was…what exactly was he jealous of?

"Oh, the disco is this Friday," Dark commented brightly, it seemed he wanted to lift the mood. He pointed towards a light pink poster, covered in hearts, proclaiming,

**"Augusta and Avalon Academy joint disco**

**This Friday 9-12pm**

**Augusta School**

**After the unveiling of the Hikari artwork treasury"**

"Avalon is the all-girl's school right?" he tried to sound interested.

"Yeah-oh damn Risa will be there. Oh well, I guess I'll just stick with you." Dark tried to say the last few words subtlety, but felt they came out with a little too much affection.

"Really, with me?!" Daisuke tried to say these words without sounding surprised, but felt they came out with too much emotion.

"Sure," Dark was wearing his best charming smile, "Oh, Dai, you've you some sauce on your mouth,"

Heart jumping in his chest, he lent over and wiped the sauce off, before licking it off his fingers tastily. He didn't dare look at Daisuke.

Daisuke was so shocked, he forgot to ask what the rest of the poster meant.

------------

Krad clumsily served the soup into a bowl, silently praying he hadn't overdone the onion. He had to be completely crazy, he had never made anything in his life before, since there had been always some sort of servant to make it for him. Currently, Dark fetched it for him, but all his life he had lived in luxury. Now, he was unleashing his culinary skills on Satoshi. What a nightmare this day was turning out to be.

In font of Satoshi, he felt like a tamed beast, his thoughts were clearer than usual. Luckily, Satoshi was one of the few people in the world who could understand what he was. Maybe that was why Krad had always been so obsessed with him, because the two of them were like links on a chain, trapped in their own twisted fate. Funny that he should be thinking such deep thoughts while looking at vegetables. Wow, he even had some twisted sense of humour.

Satoshi was holding a bag of ice to his head when Krad went over to him with the tray. Shyly he set it down for him on a side table, then stood back like a butler does, silent and waiting for any command. Certainly, the room could do with a butler as a nice accessory. Four-poster bed, antique furnishings, cherubs flitting at the ceiling. But the canvas on the stand in front of Satoshi outshined them all. Krad felt breathless when he looked at it, perhaps being the only one to truly appreciate the beauty and complexity of a Hikari artwork.

"It's…beautiful," his words hung in the air, inside he felt this desperate desire to please, along with a terrible anxiety.

"But it's not good enough," Satoshi hissed, "Nothing is ever good enough."

"I-i-it's good enough for me," Krad's throat was ensnared by his shaking heart, "I mean, um, not that it matters."

A bead of pink light shone through the window. The sun was beginning to set. Afternoon lessons had been cancelled due to staff shortage, though there was supposedly going to be temporary replacements tomorrow. Not that either of these students cared. Krad wished he had never even opened his mouth now because the silence drifting between them was more than he could stand.

"Never let anyone make you feel that you don't matter," Satoshi turned to face Krad, stunning both of them, "I'm sorry I'm so rude, I just…"

Krad shook as he felt Satoshi's gaze wash over him. He loved it so much, but at the same time he couldn't bear it, like a cat that bites you when it's been stroked too much. He turned away.

"Your hair looks pretty in the light," Satoshi's monotonous voice never said words that suited it less.

Krad heaved under the pleasure, it was too much for him, oh god he was going to break something-

"So how did _you _bump your head?" Satoshi probed, eyebrow raised.

"Er, um, when we were walking I guess I was distracted by something and I hit the wall as well,"

Thankfully, embarrassment saved them both.

"Remember Krad, we have to meet Sir Augusta at mignight."

--------------

Risa and Riku had spent hours, hiding in the shadows of statues and other things, desperately trying to get out of the school without being noticed.Risa had insiste they search for Dark, but pretty soon they were lost.Every so often, Risa would see a boy she thought was Dark and squeal, before sobbing because it wasn't him. This and the fact the Riku was too cautious, and that the school was basically a maze had hindered their escape. Now it was getting late, Riku could hardly bear to spend one more second with her sister in the sadistic school. Nightmare!

"Riiiiikkuuuuuu I'm tirrrrreeeeedddddd!" Riku grimaced as her twin dragged out every possible syllable. Ok, now she had finally found something that looked promising. An old lady sat dozing at a desk, with a solitary dusty phone. There in front-the front entrance! Yes she had finally found it! The triumphant feeling she had was almost as good as when her team had won the lacrosse championship.

"Hey Risa! It's the entrance! We finally made it-oh Risa no!"

Risa, earrings dangling and torn skirt fluttering ran towards the old lady, who woke up with such a jolt anyone would have thought she had come back from the dead.

"Exxxxxusssssseee meeeeee! Do you know where Dark's room is? He's like this tall with purple hair and he-"

"Oh, you must be the cover teacher, oh and you're the other one!" the old lady smiled toothlessly at Risa, and then Riku who had admitted defeat and ran over, "Now here are your keys for your rooms in the western wing, and timetables for tomorrow,"

"Oh woooooooooow, thanks!" Risa snatched the keys and slips of paper, her eyes dangerously dark and keen. Riku felt her stomach had just fallen out.

"What, no you've got it wrong!"

"Oh no, Riku, _this_ is very right."

--------------

_Midnight_

Satoshi was wrapped up tightly in a grey scarf he had borrowed from Krad, staring up at the night sky littered with sparkling stars. To his eyes, they reminded him of tears, not jewels. Another unforgiving breeze ruffled his hair. Krad was motionless, eyes irredescent in the darkness, only his hair moved. Satoshi watched it play out, like spun gold. Yes, he truly was a work of the Hikari.

_10 minutes past_

Krad usually hated waiting, but with Satoshi he didn't mind at all. He observed the moon light on his love's cheeks, glinting off the corner of his glasses. Like an ice statue, perfectly poised and motionless. Perhaps he feared him, just as much as he loved him. What he feared most of all was how Sir Augusta was going to use them both, his instruments, in getting what he wanted. Again and again his eyes alighted on Satoshi. Yes, he truly was a Hikari

_20 minutes past_

Why is he not here? Why is he doing this? After everything he has put me through, you'd think he would at least have the decency to turn up. All this time I have been stuck with his prize minion, I suppose he just sent him to keep an eye on me. Though, I suppose he is ok. I can understand why he behaves strangely, and I'm certainly not one to judge. It would be stupid to ever think we could be friends though.

_30 minutes past_

Satoshi is so angry now, I have never seen such wild emotion come out of him, but I think I like it. I feel so alive in the dark, so strong. When the wind runs over me, I yearn to spread my wings and fly into the stars, taking him with me. Yes, I want to take Satoshi.

The adrenaline rushing through his body seemed to have paralysed his brain. Krad moved in for the kill. Closer, closer, Satoshi looked up in shock as their faces were just inches apart.

"Satoshi," Krad's voice silky, seductive. Satoshi could feel his warm breath against his face, such a temptation. Krad's eyes were huge, endless, fixed upon his lips. Suddenly he wanted Krad to kiss him, more than anything in the world. His ice cold exterior has been melted, the voice of reason in his head faded away. Simultaneously, they both moved in, lips scorching each other in the frozen night. Krad's tongue was in his mouth, caressing. A warmness travelled from his mouth, down between his legs.

------------

Sir Augusta eye's sprang open, met by thick darkness. He spluttered several times, as if he were an alien breathing in air from a different planet that didn't suit his lungs. Damn it. It may have been another week, he morbidly thought to himself, but that didn't change a thing. Another day, another reliving of the worst moment of his life. Her scream was eternally ringing through the air, but noone else could hear it. Forever was the hypnotic smell of her perfume still lingering. The funeral bells would never stop ringing for Sir Augusta.

What were you hiding? Why would you never let me touch you?

"I'm sorry I could never be the wife you deserved."

He buried his face in his hands. These tears would soon end. But the nightmare lived on.

-----------

So what did you think of that! Was the ending too weird for your liking? Do you want to kill Risa like I do right now? Please **review **and tell me! Also, just out of interest which pairing do you like the best? My fave is Dark and Daisuke. Hope you read the next one-don't worry it won't take me as long to update as last time!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Headmaster

**-------------**

**DARKXDAI KRADXSATO SATOXDAI YAOI**

**Chapter 7 is here! Many thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, it helps to keep me motivated!**

**dnangel648: Another who wants to kill Risa! Dark and Dai is my fav pair too!**

**The Oblivious Captain Anna: Hehe Sato is going to loose his cool again this chapter as well!**

**satoshisama011: Here's the next one, not months later as promised!**

**Rio Hime: I'm glad you liked this one too! Out of interest, what is the job that you were late for lol**

**TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma: I hope it ain't too disturbing!**

**Naruto101Lov: Thanks for reveiwing I'll keep up the work**

**animegurl088: Thanks for the review**

**- glomps Yuugi -: Thanks for reveiwing every single chapter! Your reveiws were very funny lol**

**Finally, yes, finally-the story has moved one day on! I can't believe it took 6 whole chapters! I'm not planning on taking so long again, as this does take place in one week ( 7x6 chapters too much). By the way it is now Tuesday in the story in case you were confused (like I am). Anyway enough of the pointless rambling here's chapter 7!**

------------

**Chapter 7: Headmaster**

**------------**

Daisuke Niwa stretched out and emitted a low groaning noise. A few minutes ago, he thought he had something like a giant gong crashing metallically from the distance, but suspected he had still been dreaming. Now, the only noise was that of many feet against the bare wood floor outside in the corridor-a stampede. He should probably be out there with them. What had Dark said last night about breakfast?

"You better be up early or everything will be gone," Dark had smirked at him over his shoulder as he left Daisuke to unpack, "I'll see you around, I've got important business to attend to,"

What "important business" was that? Daisuke had been brutally disappointed when Dark had hardly stayed for a couple of minutes with him in his new dorm. Sure, it was boring to unpack, but he had been so convinced that Dark would do anything for him…how stupid. The honeymoon period of their friendship was over, if they had ever really had a friendship anyway. Hmm, honeymoon. Feeling his thoughts drift into dangerous waters, Daisuke quickly anchored his attention to the note his mother had left poking out of a pocket in his suitcase. He was now shoving on his uniform ( a clean set) and critically looking at himself in the mirror. Daisuke was not vain, or obsessed with his appearance, but for some reason he wanted to look especially good today. Of course, subconsciously he had a pretty good idea that the reason he was pouting in irritation at his stubbornly spiky hair was for a certain new "friend".

Before leaving, he casually picked up the note and the necklace hidden behind it. Unusually cold eyes scanned the motherly scrawl, "…remember what you have to do Daisuke, and that you have no choice. Kosuke says to watch out for the headmaster, he will get in your way." His stomach lurched a little, remembering that Satoshi and Krad had met the headmaster last night. Why had he asked those two to meet him so late? Was it for important business? The same important business that Dark apparently had? Daisuke shook himself. _No, those three must not matter to him, although he was desperate to make friends it was pointless to get close to these people. No, he should try to get on with them, at least make an effort._ His inner demon and angel raged against each other but the latter won as usual. With a gigantic sigh, Daisuke tied the necklace carefully around his neck. The black thread contrasted beautifully against his pale skin, but the two items hanging from it banged against his chest under his clothes, hidden from view.

-----------

Satoshi Hiwatari sipped at his earl grey tea as if he were sucking a lemon, avoiding the attention of the golden-haired boy slinking round the tables towards him. He should have known better than to hope Krad would not be patrolling the breakfast room today, especially since he himself was here. Now, he understood everything. He knew why Krad magically appeared wherever he was, he knew why he always had a prickling in the back of his neck and where those random gifts had come from. The head-boy had not been acting on the commands of the headmaster, but on his own desires. Despite all this, there was one thing Satoshi did not understand. He had no idea why he felt so increasingly more breathless as Krad got increasingly closer to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of red, and made for it as quickly as possible.

----------

I'm not even surprised, Daisuke grinned to himself, as he passed Takeshi and his friends sitting round on of many circular tables, sipping daintily at their tea with frilly napkins tucked into their front. He guessed that this was part of the "school etiquette" which Dark had warned him about that first time that they had met. The breakfast room itself was basically an extremely spacious extension on the side of the old school building. Everything was white, including the diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling. His tray was packed with various delights from the "Continental Breakfast Buffet"-food was about the only thing that the school did well.

He had expected to find Dark, waving dramatically at him with a seat saved beside him, but he seemed to be absent from breakfast. This second and deeper disappointment left Daisuke too shy to sit with any of the other students. Instead, he picked a tiny rickety table right in the corner of the room. Before he had even sat down, a blur of blue appeared opposite the table to him.

"Oh…hi Satoshi!" Daisuke put on his most friendly smile.

"Er, yeah, hi."

----------

Satoshi was even more uncomfortable than before, if that was possible. Seeing the adorable face of Daisuke brought back more difficult memories from yesterday. The events last night had almost made him forget little Daisuke, who was actually his first kiss. Two kisses, he couldn't believe he had kissed someone and been kissed by another person all in the same day. For someone as anti-social as Satoshi, this was terrifying. Now both these people were in the same room as each other.

"Um, Satoshi, do I have to put on the napkin like this? It's just everyone else has so I thought…" He looked up to see Daisuke struggling with the napkin, if such a thing were possible.

"Yes, it's all the stupid headmaster's rules. K-k-krad will punish you if you don't," Satoshi avoided Daisuke's curious look as he stuttered. Oh crap, what is wrong with me!

Satoshi was about to reach over and help him, but he was beaten to it.

"I'll do that," came a razor sharp voice.

-----------

Krad took the napkin, and as slowly as he possibly could ,tucked the soft scrap of material into Daisuke's shirt, deliberately letting his fingers stoke the smaller boy's skin. He relished the combined embarrassment and horror in Satoshi's eyes. Finally, he was going to make him his own. Last night, Satoshi's body had reacted in a way that clearly showed his feelings. Now there was no stopping Krad. Just as he brought his fingers up, though, his hands alighted on a necklace hidden behind the shirt. He felt two soft objects , he knew exactly what they were without evening looking. He also felt the magic throbbing out of them.

This necklace was probably the only thing in existence that could distract him from Satoshi. He felt his body go rigid, a sickening coil of fear in his stomach. Daisuke looked up at him, eyes wide.

"So you're finally here." Krad found his voice to be soft yet weighed down with a terrible despair. He opened his mouth to say more, but realised the implications, batted his golden eyes and left the two together alone. He resumed stalking round the tables, but did not enjoy the fear in the student's eyes as he usually did. Now he only had fear from himself, and a strangling sadness. He had finally caught Satoshi in his web, but it was too late, his own fate had caught up with him.

---------

Daisuke still shook from Krad's icy touch, and a panic beyond anything he had felt before. Krad knew who he was! He knew what the feathers were for! But how could he possibly know? Daisuke's head reeled with yet more questions. Suddenly, he didn't feel hungry anymore. What a disaster, his mother would be ashamed that her son should stumble at the very first hurdle.

"Daisuke." He looked up to see Satoshi glancing back and forth between him and Krad.

"What was that about…is it…did you know Krad before you came here?"

Daisuke's mind went blank, quickly, he had to think of a cover-up. Stupidly, he took the one offered to him.

"Yeah, um, I've known him for a long time actually and I guess Krad was happy to see me," he winced internally at his own words.

He could feel jealousy literally radiating off Satoshi, which shocked him, as the blue-haired boy usually seemed so emotionless. Something had seriously rattled him.

---------

Satoshi had never been so jealous in his life. He took Daisuke by the scruff of his neck and shook him. Takeshi and his friends broke out of their posh masquerade for a minute and sniggered at the sight of the notoriously cool Satoshi shaking Daisuke wildly. Satoshi had no control over his emotions. Daisuke's face was so close to his own they nearly touched.

----------

Dark trotted down the corridor, immensely pleased with himself. Stealing these paintings was going to be a piece of cake. The headmaster obviously had no idea how to manage security, and with all the Hikari artworks on show this Friday…well it was just too easy. Plus, he was going to have an audience. Dark momentarily fantasised about Daisuke screaming like a lusty fangirl as he expertly snatched the painting right infront of Sir Augusta. The old fart was finally going to get what was coming to him, and Daisuke's heart would be his, noone got in the way of-

Dark stood agape at the door to the breakfast room. It was like a terrible deja-vu. Satoshi and Daisuke were just a heartbeat away from each other. He was sure they were about to kiss. Dark turned on his heel, face contorted with pain. On his way out, he threw the cake he had stolen for Daisuke in the bin.

-----------

Daisuke and Satoshi walked silently to class, neither looking at each other. Satoshi was still brimming with envy, the image of Krad touching Daisuke's chest replaying in his mind. Then, the image of Daisuke's face close to his, his breath on his face. He still felt attracted to Daisuke, but this was marred by his anger.Then, oh god, there was Krad. He took his place and started his daily ritual of cleaning his glasses, staring out of the window, then cleaning his glasses, then staring out he window…

-----------

Daisuke laid his head down on his desk. Now Krad knew, his task was near impossible. Also, it looked like he had absolutely no friends here at all, as Satoshi was mad with him and Dark had completely disappeared. It seemed like a complete disaster.

"Ok, um, today we will be doing…oh great…."

Daisuke looked up to see a familiar girl with short hair. She stood at the front of the class, determined not to be embarrassed. Some of the guys were giggling, "she looks no older than us", "she hot."

"Right. Today we will be doing sex education."

------------

Krad felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but didn't bother to answer it. He knew who it would be, the headmaster of course. He didn't care if the old man got angry. There were more important things to worry about now, like his remaining time left and what he should do with it. Satoshi's face instantly appeared in his thoughts. The passionate kiss, the feeling of Satoshi's body, his erection…

Krad wanted that again.

-----------

Dark was surprised to find himself in class. His desk actually had a layer of dust. How long since he had actually been here? He got a some odd looks from his peers as he slammed himself down in his chair, before getting out a razor and angrily carving into the table. He looked up, and was even more shocked to see the golden wonder boy enter the room. At least he wasn't the only one depressed. Krad looked like his life was officially over.

If only Dark knew the truth.

But now, it was time for Dark's life to be over too.

Risa Harada walked into the room.

-----------

"So,well, I guess you guys know a lot of this already," Riku could feel the blood rush to her face. She was never, ever,ever going to forgive Risa for this as long as she lived. Why does it have to be sex ed?! It could have been anything else, but no. So it's a twisted _and_ perverted school. Great.

She looked down at the sheet they had given. Oh no, not diagrams. Maybe she would bypass that section. Ok, ok, umm…homosexuality? Riku gritted her teeth. It looked like the least graphic thing on the sheet anyway.

"Right well, we are going to look at probably the least discussed aspect of this course. Homosexuality,"

She was met by an unforgiving silence.

"Ok, aheh, right so…you know it's like when a person likes people of the same sex. People can get pretty, um, angry about it because they think that it is wrong and unnatural, but um-"

"Are you gay?" Takeshi blurted out.

"No!" Riku screeched.

Remind me, she thought, to never become a teacher.

------------

Dark was floored.

"What fresh hell is this?!" he demanded.

"OHMYGOD I'M IN DARK'S CLASS!" Risa did a little dance of joy before falling over, then picking herself up again trying to pretend nothing had happened. She was met by stony glares.

"Weeelll class. Today we were supposed to do some maths or something. But that's stupid so I decided to do something much more fun…" Dark balled his hands into fists. This was not going to be good.

"I'm going to teach you how to put make-up on!"

-----------

Daisuke could feel himself glowing with embarrassment, but thankfully no one seemed to notice. As soon as Riku had mentioned homosexuality, he couldn't stop thinking about Dark. Could it be possible…no he couldn't think like that. It was just that every time he pictured Dark's face, the glitter in his eye and radiant hair, he felt this funny feeling in his stomach. It was like there were butterflys trapped in there, or something. Then, Dark's strange scent would come back to him, or the memory of how it felt when he was close to him. Did he have a crush on Dark? The word "crush" conjured up images of him as some fan girl , worshipping Dark. He dismissed the thought, but actually quite liked it.

Dark was definitely not gay. He was a typical magnet for women, tall, handsome and confident. It was likely someone else had their eye on him, and before he knew it, Dark would be snogging some girl right in front of him. The thought made him bristle with…envy. Suddenly, Daisuke let down the inner barriers he had placed for himself, he opened up his subconscious desires and imagined himself in the place of that girl. In Darks arms with his tongue in his mouth-

"Daisuke Niwa, and Dark Mousy, please report to the headmaster's office immediately,"

Daisuke jolted, everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh, you better go then," Riku nodded at him.

His stomach doing summersaults, he ran out of the classroom, hoping he could somehow find his way to the headmaster's office, and to Dark...

-------------

Dark looked blankly at himself in the mirror that Risa held up for him. His eyelashes were now elongated femininely with deep purple mascara.

"Ooooooh, Dark, you look so cute! Now let me put some lipstick on you! Just wait a sec!" Risa chirruped, causing Dark to scowl. As she bounded away like some hyperactive bouncing ball Dark felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned to be faced by two deeply golden eyes, now framed by black eyeliner, so they appeared twice the size. They pierced him with a maddening gaze.

"I have to talk to you Dark, about that little ginger runt-"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Dark, please," Krad was actually begging.Disturbed by the desperation in Krad's face, Dark gave in.

"Yeah, fine so what's the problem,"

"Today, I found out he was wearing the necklace. The one with the two feathers which means he's the-"

"Daisuke Niwa, and Dark Mousy, please report to the headmaster's office immediately,"

"Dammit", Dark, Krad and Risa all said simultaneously.

_He knows I'm going to steal the paintings, _Dark thought

_He knows about Daisuke_ Krad thought

_And cherry red would have looked so good on him too_ Risa thought

Dark walked stiffly from the room, as if to his own death.

------------

Sir Augusta paced the room, stopping only to pick up a framed photograph of an extremely pretty but sad looking women. She had blonde hair that fell like a waterfall down to her waist.

"My precious Freedert," for a second his voice was sweet with affection, then sour with rage, "It would appear that there are two thieves in this school, not just one. I shall make them both pay, I will take away what is most important to them if they dare try and take what is most important away from me."

KNOCK KNOCK

Reluctantly he put the picture down.

"You may enter."

Although the hair of the woman was extremely feminine, the face did not match at all.

----------------

**Next chapter: Headmaster part two**

As Dark cried, the mascara bled down his face.

"I'll do anything, just please don't hurt Daisuke,"

"Oh, you'll do _anything?"_

---------------

Do you like the way the story is going? What could be done better? Please **review** because I want to make this story as enjoyable to read as possible. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Headmaster part two

**DARKXDAI KRADXSATO SATOXDAI YAOI**

**As always, a great big THANKYOU to my reviewers! Its thanks to you that I keep on writing this!**

**xXEdwards-WhoreXx : Aaaw I can't resist your chibi Dai eyes! Here's the next chap!**

**EvilAngelofHeavenandHell : Thanks the review! Yey I did update!**

**Angel Born of Darkness: Lol I got to be mean to Risa in this chapter, but shes not dead...**

**evilgoddess1990 : Uh oh it's gonna get sadder. I'll try to update quicker!**

**Tuli-Susi: Hehe there's another evil teaser for this chapter too!**

**dnangel648: Here it is, the next chapter!**

**T.O.C.A: Lol "poor darkypoo". I love that! It just keeps on getting harder for him...**

**asara kaden: Hehe. You know you love the bleeding mascara!**

**- glomps Yuugi -: Lol what an awesome review! I would love to be in that kind of sex ed class hehe. Hmm... maybe a love square would fix it...the relationships are sure to get even more twisted anyhow!**

**TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma: Yeah I feel I was a little hard on Riku in the last chapter so I spared her this time!**

**Rio Hime: I love your reveiws! I know it's been a long time but I hope you haven't forgotten about this story! Aaaw doggies! I have two labrodors, one is as stubborn as hell. Lol I was really hoping that someone would notice that part of the story!**

**Finally chapter 8 is here! I'm sorry it's taken so long but I came down with a heavy case of writer's block. Plus coursework…anyway enough of that! Hey it's Headmaster part two! Hehehehehe the story is getting even more twisted (if that were possible). I don't know if everyone will like it, but that's a risk I'm going to have to take!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**--------------**

**Chapter 8 : Headmaster part two**

**-------------**

The bell rang for the end of lessons for the day, a shrill sound met by students all over Augusta's Academy for boys leaping out of their chairs and heading gleefully to their dormitories. Along the winding corridors, maroon bodies swarmed. Only one figure, tall, eyes blazing with golden fire did not move. Krad let them all pass around him.

_Nothing to do with me_

The evening sun gleamed through a dirty window, gold on gold.

_How much longer will I feel the sun on my skin?_

Out of the corner of his eye, a teen with ice blue hair crept down the corridor, one of the throng, yet not. His head was down, seeing nothing.

_Satoshi…if only…I had…more time_

As if he heard these words, Satoshi's head snapped up and their eyes met. Something passed between them, like an electrical impulse that travelled through their bodies, giving a strange combination of pleasure and pain. Krad felt a trickle of sweat on his brow, pinpricks of it all over. Eventually, Satoshi passed him, leaving a warm whip to the air as he passed.

Silently, Krad followed.

----------------

Dark Mousy had no trouble finding the grand oak door of the headmaster's office, he had been there countless times before. He let his feet take him there, not caring for his surroundings. All the while he let his dark thoughts bubble inside of him, a cauldron of jealousy and anger. Stupid Daisuke. Why did he care about him anyway? He was just some kid he hardly knew, that was all. Dark clenched his teeth, knowing that Daisuke was more then just "some kid". There was an aura, an intoxicating aura surrounding him that Dark found impossible to resist. It was almost the kind of aura that surrounded the antique, expensive paintings that his hands itched to steal, but different. Yes, different and dangerous. Deep down, alarm bells were ringing. Daisuke was going to bring trouble, and not the kind of stealing painting trouble, something far worse.

----------------

Daisuke Niwa was having a lot of trouble finding the grand oak door of the headmaster's office, he had never been there before. He looked frantically around him, desperately looking for some kind of sign. He knew there wouldn't be. Dark had told him before that this crazed place didn't have them. Dark. He wished he was here.

_**You love him, don't you**_

"Whaa?!" Daisuke screeched out loud, hair standing on end. What the hell was that? The corridor, orange from the light of the setting sun, was completely empty. A bead of fear travelled up his spine. Was he going mad?

_**I know how you feel, dealing with those emotions. Falling in love for the first time is hard enough…**_

The voice, or whatever it was, was deep and yet melodious at the same time. Daisuke knew it was coming from behind him, echoing down the corridor. Oh god, oh god who is this and how do they know what I am thinking?

_**Turn round**_

Reluctantly, he obeyed.

----------------

"You don't like obeying rules, do you Dark?"

Dark did not answer, he wouldn't give the old man the satisfaction. Shifting uncomfortably on the red leather arm chair, he buried his gaze into the wall.

"You know, it started off small. First it was just rules like 'no entry' and 'don't touch'. Pretty soon it was your all time favourite, 'don't steal'. What's it going to be next, Dark, you going to kill someone just for the fun of it?"

Dark's eye twitched.

"I think I've been quite lenient with you so far. You've stolen from my private collection, and the perfect piece of artwork that Satoshi created just for me. I understood. You were just a petty, stupid little boy. So I gave you petty, stupid little tasks. Now, you're into the big boy stuff…so I figured I should give you a big boy punishment,"

He couldn't help it now, his eyes locked with the cold black pupils of Sir Augusta. They gleamed devilishly in the candlelight. Dark grimaced at the ugly, gnarled features of the headmaster. Years of grief had turned his face pale, his eyes bloodshot and thinned his hair to a grey streak across his head.

"I was going to put you in the cage, you know," a thick grin curled on Augusta's face, "But it turns out I need not bother. Someone else is going to deal with you anyway."

Dark was shaken, digging his nails into the rough hide of the chair. What was the old man talking about? Someone to deal with him? Augusta was toying with his mind, and he wasn't going to let him!

"Quit playing games, I thought I was supposed to be the immature one, not you!"

Augusta emitted a husky laugh and turned away, stroking the frame of a small picture on his desk. With his back turned, he gave a soft reply,

"You're scared Dark. You have no idea what is going on, you, the great thief. It's right under your nose and you can't even see it."

"What are you talking about!" Dark erupted, jumping out of his chair, "Turn and face me old man!"

To Dark's surprise, Sir Augusta followed his order.

"Yes, I am old Dark, but you are to die years before I do."

---------------

"…Who…who are you?"

Daisuke Niwa was a little taken back by what he was seeing. There, sitting on a window sill of one of the ornate arched windows, was a young woman. Her long, blond hair streamed out in a breeze that didn't exist. Her large eyes surveyed him sadly, her intricate dress hung oddly on her body, something was not quite right. All this would have been acceptable if it wasn't for the fact that this woman was opaque.

_**Heh. To be honest, I'm not really sure anymore**_

Daisuke looked closer, and was able to see the amber light from the sun actually flowed through her body. She wasn't solid. He wanted to ask if she was a ghost, but thought it might sound a bit rude.

_**My days of living are long gone, if that's what you mean**_

Daisuke gaped. So it was true, well, either that or someone had spiked his drink at breakfast and he was hallucinating. Actually, that was quite possible, he was sure that Krad would be capable-

_**Don't get distracted, Daisuke. I'm only going to say this once**_

"Huh?"

_**Just listen, for once, don't question what you see before you**_

_**Firstly, I must give you the message that you are destined to hear**_

_**Daisuke, you are going to become a murderer.**_

_**Light and dark will end**_

_**You will lose a friend**_

_**There is no way to stop the weapon you deploy**_

_**Just remember the power in what you destroy**_

_**Break a curse**_

_**Break a heart**_

_**From the ashes a new start**_

_**Red, black ,blue ,white**_

_**Tenshi of death, tenshi of night**_

For a moment, the woman was silent, allowing this to sink in. Daisuke was numb from her words.

_**Now, I think, a personal message**_

_**You do not know me, Daisuke, but we are very alike**_

_**Like you, I tried to run away from my feelings, run away from who I was**_

_**So I changed who I was**_

_**For a while it was ok to lie, but soon it turned me bitter, twisted, then sick**_

_**I died, Daisuke**_

_**I was murdered**_

_**Don't let your love die**_

_**Tell him the truth**_

Daisuke realised he was shaking, he wanted to ask, protest, but the words were stuck in his throat like shards of glass.

_**Oh, of course, you're lost. I know the way well. It's at the end of this corridor, up the tiny flight of stairs**_

The woman sighed, turned round to face the streaming sunlight.

_**How I wish I could feel the sun on my skin…just one more time**_

With an airy sigh, she dissolved into a burst of white light which drifted through the window and away.

"Wait, no, stop!" Daisuke called desperately.

He was left alone, in the silent corridor once again.

Tears began to stream down his face, burning his cheeks. What was happening to him?

"I'm not a murderer!"

---------------

An hour ago, Satoshi had had no idea who Risa Harada was. Now he was beginning to wish he didn't exist himself. He had been concentrating so much on listening to Krad following him that he had accidentally bumped into her on the stairs. This was more then enough encouragement for Risa, doggedly following him and complaining he had messed up her hair. Now she was just babbling on about Dark.

"I know everything about Dark. For example, today he's wearing red boxers,"

Satoshi tried not to think about how Risa had discovered this, instead privately wondered what colour underwear Krad was wearing. His cheeks flared for a second, realising that Krad was close, hiding behind a pillar and glaring demonically at the two of them.

"Satoshi, what colour underwear are you wearing today?"

--------------

As far as Krad was concerned, that was it. He stepped out from the pillar and picked Risa up as if she were a bag of flour, then threw her into a nearby storage cupboard. The last that was heard of her was a squeak, the mouse had been squashed.

Krad faced Satoshi, burning with a mixture of jealous rage and pent up desire. He was met with those cool eyes and the glint of his glasses. That icy exterior, devoid of emotions, was just begging to be broken. Krad wanted, no needed, to make Satoshi go wild with the same desperation. You only live once, and Krad didn't have much longer. There was no time to be shy anymore.

"Satoshi," he breathed, stroking his cheek. To his surprise and delight, the skin he touched instantly blushed red.

"So…will you let me?"

"Let you, let you do what?" he could sense the tension building up between them, about to burst.

"Let me find out for myself, what colour underwear you're wearing,"

Heartbeat soaring, he let his hand snake down to the already visible bulge in Satoshi's trousers.

"Unn…not here…my room," Satoshi moaned.

Krad delicately picked up Satoshi, holding their bodies close, then headed for his room.

-----------------

"Ah, so you finally grace us with your presence," Sir Augusta snarled at the red head as his entered the room, hiding his face from view. Dark had planned to ignore him, but couldn't resist a glance as he sat down in the arm chair next to his. He recoiled, shocked to see Daisuke in such a state. His usual bright features, sparkling eyes and eternal smile was wiped away. These were replaced by a pale face, quivering mouth and bleary, vacant eyes.

"…Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned his head towards him slightly, hardly even acknowledging him.

"Fine, be that way."

"What's this, fallen out?" Sir Augusta cooed, "Oh, let's hope it doesn't end with something serious."

"Shut up old man."

Dark noticed that Daisuke was beginning to shake badly, his entire body. His breaths were rasping, out of control.

Sir Augusta, noticed this, and took advantage of the moment of weakness. He grabbed Daisuke by the arm, digging his nails into his flesh.

"So, it's the latest little Niwa is it? You're family are scum, thinking you can just poke your noses into everyone's business. You won't be spared by me. Since you want to know so much about me and the school, why don't I introduce you to one of my greatest secrets?"

Daisuke cried out in pain, writhing in the grip. Frozen, Dark could only watch in horror as Augusta began to run his nails up and down Daisuke's arm.

"There's a special place for little angles like you. It's called the cage. A special torture chamber I created myself for only my most esteemed enemies. Would you like to see it?"

Dark's entire body was rigid. Not the cage. Anything but that.

Sir Augusta pointed the thick gold ring entwined round his index finger at a Hikari painting hung over the fireplace. Of course, it was a masterpiece, rendered in passionate golds and reds, capturing a small bird flying up into the sunlight. Suddenly, it dissolved. In it's place, was a window into another room.

A room with no lighting, save that of a strip of neon light, highlighting the skeletal structure of a cage, just big enough for a person to stand up in. Dark heard Daisuke gasp. He knew what he was seeing. Manacles, chains and spikes lining the innards. Worst of all, the live electric wires that could be hooked up to the prisoner, burning their current through flesh…

"No, please!" Daisuke was beginning to panic, to loose all rational thought. Blood was now spewing from the wounds in his arm.

"Heh. Don't worry, this pain will be nothing compared to what is to come."

Dark was in turmoil. He could save Daisuke, be the hero. Or he could let him suffer, let his him be pierced with pain just like he was when he saw him and Satoshi together.

_He probably likes Satoshi_

Daisuke broke down, tears streaming as the red river of blood travelled down his arm.

_He's just trouble…but then again…since when have I been afraid of trouble?_

"Oh yes, Daisuke Niwa, you are just as weak as I thought you would be."

_What's wrong with me? _Dark felt an unfamiliar sensation, something he hadn't felt in a long time. His eyes were full of tears.

_Nobody talks to my Daisuke like that!_

"Oh, I thought this day couldn't get much better. Now Dark, you really are a little baby! You're _crying!"_

As Dark cried, the mascara bled down his face.

"I'll do anything, just please don't hurt Daisuke,"

"Oh, you'll do _anything?"_

Silence. Daisuke stopped whimpering, and turned to face Dark.

"Yes. Anything you want."

-----------------

He couldn't believe it. Dark just stood there, a gothic figure, the purple mascara dripping in beautiful patterns across his face. His eyes burning amethysts, full of desperation, fear.

_Is this what I've done to you Dark?_

Sir Augusta looked like an evil clown who had just found a child to eat. His manic grin slighted Daisuke, but Dark's support strengthened him.

"Ok, if you insist Mr. Mousy."

"No, wait, Dark, you don't have to do this!" Daisuke spluttered, suddenly realising that the penalty for Dark could be far worse than his own.

"Shut up Dai!" Dark's lips quivered.

_I'm sorry_ Daisuke bowed his head in shame _I'm just trouble for everyone_

The grandfather clock slowly ticked, as Sir Augusta let the seconds go by, apparently making his decision.

"Listen to me Dark, I'm only going to say this once

You must obey everything I am about to say, or both of you will end up in that cage.

Firstly, I want Satoshi's painting back, in perfect condition.

Secondly, I want you to give this ring to Satoshi for me."

Augusta slipped off the golden ring and threw it to Dark, who caught it neatly.

"Yes, fine." Dark heaved a sigh of relief. Instantly, Daisuke was released from the iron grip. He leaped to Dark's side, red running down his arm while purple ran down his friend's cheek. The latter managed to smile at him. They turned to leave.

"Wait," Augusta was turned away again, stroking the photographical face of his dead wife, "That's not quite enough."

"When you have done all that, there is one last thing.

You must perform the ritual with Krad."

Daisuke had no idea what he was talking about, but judging from the look on Dark's face, it was anything but good.

--------------

**Next chapter: Wish**

Krad jumped out of the bed.

"He gave you _the ring?_

Satoshi's face was hidden by shadow.

"Hehe...I'm going to have fun with this..."

---------------

Woah, that chapter went a little crazy! I hope you liked it.

By the way **tenshi **means angel in Japanese, in case you didn't know.

Hehe Sato and Krad seem to be getting alot of action-while Dai and Dark are just geting the angst!

Has anyone worked out what's so weird about Freedert yet (apart from the fact she is dead). I don't know if it's that clear...hehe

Please **reveiw**-you can say anything, whatever, express yourself!

:P


	9. Chapter 9: Wish

**DARKXDAI KRADXSATO SATOX DAI YOAI**

**After a few weeks, I'm finally updating! Woot!**

**As usual, lots of thanks to those who reviewed! This fanfic wouldn't keep on going without you! I really mean it!**

**dnangel648: Thanks for always reviewing I'm glad you liked it!**

**kitty-chik23: Yeah, it would be sad if one of them dies...**

**xXDemolitionxXxLoverXx: Yey I updated cos I wanted to know what was going to happen as well!**

**T.O.C.A:Hehe...looks like someone is beginning to work it out...**

**satoshisama011: Yeah I'm really sorry about the long waits! I'm really going to try to update once a week!**

**Angel Born of Darkness: Yup, so I gave Dark and Dai an itsy bit of action in this chap! They will get it on eventually!**

**asara kaden: Oh dear I hope it's not too confusing! thanks for the review!**

**Rio Hime: Ok, you polite request ot update worked! yeah I was really confused about that whole fanfiction bot dieing cos I didn't get any alerts! it kinda makes me think... what if the whole thing went down and our stories with it?! 0o scary thought! yeah i wrote the freedert peom thingy glad you liked!!!**

**evilgoddess1990: Aaaw don't cry! you will see the ritual eventually!**

**- glomps Yuugi -: lol nice random comment bout the thumb! hmmm.. dai a murderer...could it be?**

**animegurl088: thanks for the review!**

**kahuffstix: glad you liked it!**

**I know, I know, it takes me a while to update. I literally take hours on each chapter, and it's hard to find the time to do so. I don't want to rush it because it wouldn't be fair to you readers, yet at the same time I don't want a ridiculously long time between updates.**

**So…which would you prefer? Shorter chapters, which means I will update more often, or longer chapters with longer to wait for updates? Review this chap and tell me what you think!**

**Well, I decided it was all a bit too depressing so I 've tried to lighten it up a bit.**

**Hope you like it!**

**------------**

**Chapter Nine: Wish**

------------

Satoshi had woken up alone for as long as he could remember. Alone, often in a darkened room, frozen from within. He had often wished for something, or rather someone. Someone who would care, who would be resting beside him, ready to take him in their arms. He had always imagined those arms as being strong and warm, protecting him from a world that didn't understand him.

"Satoshi…are you awake?"

This time, there was a someone.

Not just someone.

_Krad_

He turned to meet a pair of lustrous gold eyes, that for once, showed no hint of hatred or anger. The pure white sheets surrounding them, they were locked in paradise.

"Hmm, I guess you are," his bed partner combed his fingers through Satoshi's hair.

"Are you alright, after last night?" Satoshi answered him with a wide grin. They both blushed uncontrollably. Their eyes both trailed to the wine glasses on the bedside table. Satoshi could still hear the moans, feel their skin sliding against each other. Without warning, he became very excited. It didn't take long for Krad to notice. First, he shyly glanced at Satoshi to check if it was ok.

_Of course it's ok, Krad. This is what I've always wished for._

The one known by many as the golden beast, plunged Satoshi's throbbing erection into his mouth.

It was at this exact moment that Dark Mousy barged uninvited into the room.

------------

Daisuke licked the sugar off his fingers after devouring the cake that his mother had sent him that morning. He had been called down to the reception desk to pick up two packages. The first was a huge sponge cake, smothered with a layer of pink icing and dotted with strawberries. Emiko knew her son had a big appetite. After experiencing a disturbing breakfast yesterday, Daisuke had decided to eat the cake in his room. Sure, he was lonely, but at the minute he really didn't feel like facing anyone.

The second package was left unopened. Daisuke already knew what it was, Emiko had shown it to him before. Even Daisuke could feel the magic ebbing from the long, thin package covered in cheerful red wrapping paper.

He picked up the tag which had accompanied the cake, looked dolefully at his mother's message:

"To my little Daisuke,

Happy 16th Birthday!!!

Love your mum

Xxx

P.S I know you can do it sweetie!

P.P.S Behave!"

Daisuke didn't dare dwell on what those last two comments meant. Sliding on his school uniform, he grinned for the first time that day.

_What will Dark do when he finds out it's my birthday?!_

------------

Dark had seen many things in his life. Things that made him laugh, like a joke at Krad's expense. Things that made him cry, like Sir Augusta torturing Daisuke. Even things that had made him jealous, like Satoshi and Daisuke together. However, Dark had never seen anything that had made him scream-

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!" Dark was so shocked he tripped on the sheepskin rug at the foot of Satoshi's bed and hit his head on the floor.

Thankfully, out of his view, he could hear awkward noises as the pair hastily tried to hide themselves under the covers.

"How dare you just walk in here!" he heard Krad roar, back to basic rage mode.

"How was I to know that you would be-would be-blowing Satoshi!" Dark retorted, hardly believing what he was saying. There was something he never thought he would be shouting at Krad!

Satoshi remained silent, Dark guessed he was probably dieing with embarrassment right now.

"Well, are you decent?" he mocked them, beginning to get up. Dark was finding it hard to process what was going on, as well as the annoyance at the fact that it wasn't _him_ who was getting some real action around here.

"Get out!" Krad yelped. Dark was now standing, the pair hiding beneath the covers, only the tops of their heads visible.

"Not until I've done what I came for," Dark threw a beautiful blue and gold painting on to the bed, "I'm returning this. Plus, here's a little something from Sir Augusta for you, Satoshi," He flicked the gold ring onto the bed, as it arched through the air it caught the light. Next came the tricky part. Dark breathed in and out, relaxing himself. Krad had now poked his head out, unable to resist his curiosity.

"Are you really that upset about this Dark?," Krad was actually laughing at him, eyes twinkling.

"No you asshole! I just came to say that we have to perform _the ritual _tonight. Goodbye!" Dark turned on his heel, grimacing at the thought of what Krad's expression would look like now. He slammed the door, then rested himself against it, relishing the coolness of the wood against his cheek. From nowhere in particular, words floated into his head

"_Red, Black, Blue, White_

_Tenshi of Death, Tenshi of Night,"_

Dark shook himself, then took off. First he was walking ,then he was running, running to him. Going so fast, it felt like he was flying.

_I wish Daisuke will love me, I wish Daisuke will love me, I wish…_

-----------

Krad and Satoshi sat in perfect silence. Under the sheets, Krad's fists were clenched. Satoshi was not frozen in solitude, nor blissfully happy. He was hot with rage. Dark Mousy ruined everything for him. First the painting (well, maybe it was returned now, but he still held a grudge) now he had shattered the blissful moment with Krad ( he really should remember to lock that door). In any case, what was this "ritual" which Dark had spoken of? Satoshi's skin crawled at the thought of it being an order of Sir Augusta. Anything related to the headmaster was always bad. Without thinking, he begin to play with the little golden loop of the ring.

It took them both a while to work out exactly what it was.

Satoshi began to stroke it, face flushed with excitement, eyes glazed over.

Krad jumped out of the bed.

"He gave you _the ring?_

Satoshi's face was hidden by shadow.

"Hehe...I'm going to have fun with this..."

----------

Daisuke stolled down the corridor, whistling the birthday tune, gazing out of the window. Wow, he was sixteen. Sixteen was special. Sixteen means… Daisuke cocked an eyebrow at his reflection in the glass. Well, there was no harm in thinking about it. Someone had left a glass on the window ledge, a sip of water still left at the bottom.

BADUM

The water shook in the glass. Daisuke stopped. The floorboards were vibrating against his feet.

BADUM

Large ripples were forming, crashing against the side. Even the glass itself was quivering as if in fear

BADUM

"DAAIIIISSUUKKEEE!!!" Daisuke turned around just to see something purple hurtling towards him. Seconds later, he was crashing to the floor, helpless. Groaning from the impact, he looked up to discover himself being straddled by none other than-

Dark (of course)

This was just the kind of compromising situation that Daisuke had been fantasising about just moments before. What was this, birthday luck? Dark winked at him.

"Hey Daisuke," Much to his surprise, Dark seemed little fazed, almost enjoying himself. Daisuke bit his lip, trying to ignore the sensation of Dark's groin pressing against his.

"What's wrong, Daisuke, you seem a little hot and bothered," Dark's voice had taken on a rich, charming quality. Something came over Daisuke. He peered downwards shyly, then looked up at Dark again seductively. It worked. Dark was distracted.

SLAM

Daisuke flipped the thief onto his back, reversing the roles. Now it was _him _who was doing the straddling!

"Woah." Dark's body trembled slightly beneath him. Daisuke leaned down so he could feel the breaths of Dark on his face.

"I just wanted to show you, you're not always in control," Daisuke whispered. Dark's eyes were deep with wonder…and perhaps… something else?

"Heh, you smell of strawberries," Dark edged his face a fraction closer, breathing in the scent. Daisuke chuckled.

"That's because I've just had cake with strawberries," he licked his lips, "Yum."

Dark looked amused, "Why did you have cake for breakfast?"

"Oh..it's just," Daisuke wore his most innocent expression, "it's my birthday…"

He relished the shock on Dark's face. Being in control felt good.

"WHHHHAAAAATTT?"

--------------

Satoshi and Krad dressed themselves at opposite ends of the room. Satsohi kept on throwing up the ring and catching it, which irritated Krad immensely. He had tried to forget his fate, but it had come back, clawing at him. Regardless of the early hour it was, Krad poured himself a glass of white wine and drained it within seconds. He took an elegantly embellished hairbrush, untied his golden hair, combed through it gently. As the sun rose into the sky once again, he made his wish.

_I wish I didn't have to die_

-------------

Satoshi knew all too well the properties of this ring, he had been threatened with them by Sir Augusta enough. The main power was that of mind-reading. Satoshi knew that it was cruel and dangerous to read the thoughts of others, but he just couldn't resist. There was Krad, tending to his golden locks, mind far away. A sly smile garnishing his features, he delicately slipped on the ring and angled the power towards Krad.

_I wish I didn't have to die_

------------

Dark had been breaking rules all his life, and a special occasion was all the encouragement that he needed. He flounced out of the school gates, getting an inner kick out of it. Bursting with nervous energy after his conversation with Daisuke that morning, he ran into the centre of town, almost knocking over several civilians. At first, he was all confidence, certain he would easily steal a present that would impress Daisuke.

He entered the sweet shop and the toy store. He agonized over what films or music Daisuke might like. He studied various manga books, stopping for a minute to secretly peer at some yoai titles, before becoming too embarrassed and exiting the store. He found some clothes that would look great on Daisuke, but still wasn't satisfied with them.

Several hours had gone by and Dark was beyond frustrated. He _had_ to get him a gift that was perfect! Admitting defeat, he turned back towards the school, head hung in disappointment.

Out of the corner of his eye, the bright sign of the local pet store flashed at him. Dark thought it was probably hopeless, but it just happened that he knew the owner of the place. Hmm, he thought, perhaps I should pay the old guy a visit…

----------

Satoshi sat down at his desk and took out his textbook as the teacher instructed. As the lessons went by, he barely noticed.

_I wish I didn't have to die_

_I wish I didn't have to die_

_I wish I didn't have to die_

Krad's thoughts echoed again and again. The ring stayed in his pocket, out of harm's way. That was the last time he was ever going to use that stupid thing. People's thoughts were private, and it should stay that way. Satoshi put his head in his hands, his head felt like it would explode. Why would Krad think that? He couldn't even ask him because then he would have admit to reading his mind.

_I'm a disgrace. Just as bad as Sir Augusta_

"Hey Satoshi, are you ok?"

----------

Daisuke had just got up as the bell rang for lunch time, about to run off to find Dark, when he noticed Satoshi looked pretty upset. It was tempting to just leave, but that wasn't right. From now on, Daisuke wanted to be a good person and a good friend. That way, he was sure, he could avoid his so-called destiny.

"Hey Satoshi, are you ok?"

The blue-haired boy looked up in surprise. His eyes looked red under the glint of his glasses. Daisuke felt a tug of concern at his heart.

"Come on, let's go have lunch together," Daisuke gave his warmest grin.

Nobody could resist that, not even Satoshi.

----------

Dark watched with no expression a hamster go round in it's wheel. He felt a bit like that right now. The shop was lined with all sorts of pet's accessories, and the animals themselves were kept in good, expansive cages. Dark eyed tropical fish which blew bubbles at him playfully, then colourfully plumaged birds gossiping amongst themselves. Sighing, he made his way to the last cage.

This cage was the largest of them all, right near the counter. It was painted a pretty red colour. Dark kneeled down to inspect the contents.

The first thing that hit him was the smell of strawberries. Then, the sound of something guzzling the fruit with great enthusiasm. Lastly, the sight of the creature within. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it had long, adorable ears, fluffy white fur that looked silken to the touch and huge ruby red eyes.

"Kyuu," the creature halted eating for a second to look at Dark. Then it actually put the strawberry down and came up to the edge of the cage, staring at him.

Dark put out a hand to stroke it, "Kyuu! Kyuu!"

"You're perfect," he whispered to it. The creature looked like it totally agreed with him.

"You must be good with animals, Dark, because that little creature hasn't liked one of my customers yet,"

Dark grinned widely, then turned to face the shop keeper.

"It must be my animal magnetism," Dark opened the cage and the rabbit creature jumped eagerly in his arms, "I' ll be taking it, Daiki,"

He turned to leave, but heard the old man tutting.

"Are you really going to steal from an old friend?"

Dark, eyes down, laid some notes down on the table.

"Will that be enough?"

"Yes, thankyou. Here, take this basket to carry him in," Daiki handed Dark a wicker basket with a red ribbon tied to it. The old man grinned. "I've been saving that for the right customer,"

Dark gave a bow of appreciation, then took off out of the shop.

----------

"So it's really your birthday today? I'm sorry I didn't know." Satoshi mumbled as they made their way back to class. Daisuke just smiled again in response.

"It's ok, I think Dark is getting something for me anyway…"

Satoshi surveyed Daisuke's expression. Could it be…Daisuke was in love with Dark? Satoshi was stunned, not knowing how to feel about this. They both took their seats and the lesson resumed. Satoshi stared at Daisuke, who was smiling to himself. He thought of Krad, eyes nearly always full o pain. Yet, he had made him happy, if only for a while. Perhaps, some day, he could make Krad smile the way Dark made Daisuke.

-----------

Daisuke thought over his conversation with Satoshi at lunch.

"_I'm worried about Krad, I think he's in trouble."_ Daisuke knew there was trouble alright. It was like there was some poisonous net hovering over the four of them, ready to capture them all and destroy them. No, he couldn't think like that. Today was his birthday. Today, at least today, he was going to be happy.

To his joy, it was the end of the day. He politely said good bye to Satoshi and made his way back to his room. He had never been to Dark's room before so he assumed that Dark would meet him there. _Surely_ he would meet him.

Daisuke did not see Dark at all on the way back to his room. He did not find Dark waiting at his door as he had hoped with a stack of gifts. Daisuke entered his room and slammed the door. How stupid. Of course Dark would let him down-

"SURPRISE!" Dark jumped out from behind Daisuke's door, grinning like a maniac. All of the concerns of the day evaporated off from Daisuke's shoulders.

"Dark!" For a minute it was like some cheesy romantic film, the two of them together. They both giggled at each other, trying to hide their feelings. With much bravado, Dark produced the gift. Daisuke blinked.

"Oh…er, it's a great basket thanks!"

"It's not the_basket_ you fool!" Dark shook his head, "It's whats _inside_!"

Heart racing, Daisuke opened it. Inside, two eyes stared back at him. A rabbit-like creature popped out, watching him intently.

"Wow! It's so cute!"

The creature decided it liked this person very much, much more even than Dark.

"KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

It jumped onto Daisuke's shoulder nuzzling into his neck. He laughed, eyes radiant.

"This is the best gift ever Dark!"

Dark tried to conceal his pleasure. "Aren't you going to give him a name?"

"Hmmm…I think…Wiz!" The newly named Wiz kyuued again and again in happiness, loving his new name.

For the rest of the evening the two played with Daisuke's new pet, feeding him left-over strawberries and chatting about nothing in particular. This was the best time Daisuke had ever had at Augusta's Academy. Everything, so simple, and best of all with Dark by his side. The sun set, and Wiz fell asleep between their laps. Soon, it was nearing midnight. Daisuke could feel his eyelids drooping.

They were both silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Somehow he had ended up resting his head against Dark. He could hear his heartbeat, his chest slowly going up and down. Outside, the stars were encrusted jewels in the sky, the type that Dark would love to steal.

A star shot across the blackness, leaving a milky tail just for a second. Daisuke made his birthday wish:

_I wish me and Dark could be together forever_

Moments later, he was fast asleep.

----------

The clock on the dormitory wall read quarter to midnight. Dark laid a trembling hand to his face as he wiped a single tear.

It was time.

Delicately he laid Daisuke down on his bed. Wiz woke up, but made no noise, simply curling into a ball on Daisuke's stomach and staring at him through the dark. The thief bent over the red-haired boy, stole a sweet kiss while he slumbered, then left.

----------

Outside, a storm brewed. Two figures waited atop a hill. The ritual was about to begin.

--------

**Next chapter: Secrets of Time**

Daisuke couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Freedert smiled at him sadly.

"You…You're a guy?!"

---------

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh yes, the cat is finally going to come out of the bag! I cannot wait to write the next chapter hehe!

So, did you like this one? I think my favourite thing about it was the introduction of Wiz! I have a little bag with him on-he's just the cutest!

Please** review**!

Kyu!


End file.
